KanoKido Oneshots and Drabbles
by The Deceiving Maiden
Summary: Just some KanoKido scenarios I have and people give to me to write out. Ranges from short drabbles to long oneshots! Kiss it better - Kano got himself pretty badly wounded, and he tried to hide it. But Kido saw through it and instantly treated his wounds. She even gave it a finishing touch, which Kano was very happy about.
1. My Mermaid

**Deceiver: *headdesk* HOW *headdesk* DID *headdesk* THIS *headdesk* GET *headdesk* UP TO *headdesk* MORE THAN *headdesk* 8000 *headdesk* WORDS!? *headdesk headdesk headdesk* And I can't believe I wrote another mermaid fanfic as well…never finished my first one on MMPPP =_=;**

**So anyway! This is a KanoKido request fanfic, which I take requests and post them here if someone wants one scenario written. I already have like 7 on Tumblr, so if anyone on FF wants more just leave a review one what you want. But first let's read!**

**Cloudy-Eve's Request: Mermaid!Kido KanoKido**

**Warnings: Major influence from Mermaid Melody!**

~.~.~.~.~

**My Mermaid**

~.~.~.~.~

The first time Kano met her was when he was six.

It was during the summer holidays when his family went to the beach for vacation. His dad wanted to make up for all the lost time he had with him and his wife because of work. But he didn't care, because Kano loved it there; because he had the best time with his parents since forever.

It was near the end of the first day, while exploring the rock platform, did he saw. She was sitting on top of a rock, staring at the sun setting over the ocean. Her eyes were so green like her long hair, which was rustling in the summer breeze, and they were staring at the scene before her in great fascination. Kano was so entranced by her presence that he didn't look where he was going and tripped. The girl turned around in shock, frozen when he saw Kano looking up at her with wide golden eyes. Before he could call out to her, she jumped into the water and vanished.

That was when Kano saw she had a tail. A fish tail. Instead of a pair of legs, _a fish tail_.

A mermaid.

Kano raced back to his parents and told them what he saw. Even though his dad joked around with him, his mum told them to stop with the fibs. For the first time ever, Kano was telling the truth and no one believed him.

~.~.~.~.~

The second time Kano saw her, was when his parents died.

It was only a couple of days after he saw the mermaid did his parents decided to go on a 3 days small boat cruise to finish their vacation. He was excited, because the despite the size, the entire ship was huge in his eyes as he ran up and down the entire thing, regardless of people yelling at him to stop. He wanted to give his parents some alone time too, he knew they needed that much.

Leaning against the railing at the very front of the boat, Kano stared out at the setting sun, thinking of the mermaid again. He had been wondering if he was imagining things or not but he couldn't have. He never watched magical girl animes nor thought of such girly things before. And she seemed too real to be a delusion he made up, so she must exist, right?

And as if God wanted to prove him right, she appeared again.

He almost fell off the boat when she just suddenly appeared out of the water, gasping once she surfaced. Kano stared at her with wide eyes until the mermaid saw him, just as shocked as he was. Fearing she was going to disappear again, Kano quickly yelled, "Wait!"

The mermaid froze, unsure what to do. Even from high up, he could tell she was trembling in fear. Luckily there was no one around him, because if there were anyone, he would have been in trouble already and that would scare her away. His little childish desire really wanted to show her that there was nothing to be afraid of and to get to know who she was.

"You came to watch the sun set?"

It was a start at least, because the mermaid blinked before she pointed at the sun. Kano nodded eagerly, a grin on his face before they both turned back towards it.

It was quiet, just watching the day's light disappearing beyond the horizon. The fading sky was slowly covered with clouds but they didn't disturb the scenery at all. While the mermaid was watching, Kano noticed there were staffs walking by, saying something about fireworks, which gave him an idea. Quickly scribbling a message on a piece of paper he had in his pocket and making sure they were gone, he called out to her. "Hey!"

The mermaid looked up before he threw the scrunched up message at her. It didn't fly all the way, but she swarm towards where it fell. The sun was nearly gone, but she could still read the message.

**There's going to be fireworks tonight. Wanna watch them together? :) By the way, my name is Kano Shuuya, but everyone calls me Kano :P**

He never considered if she could read his language's writing or knew about fireworks, but it didn't matter to him at all when the mermaid looked up, a bright smile on her face as she nodded. Kano jumped in excitement before calling out "I'll see you later then!" and left.

He didn't know it, but an unpredictable storm seemed to have arrived a few hours later. Not only did it cancel the fireworks, but also created huge waves that rocked the entire boat about. Being a 6 year old boy, Kano was frightened when the whole vessel swayed nonstop, creating chaos around him as furniture slid across the dining room and crash into people. He was even more terrified when he couldn't find his parents at all. Everyone around him was running about, almost knocking and trampling him if he wasn't swift and agile. He didn't like it, it was supposed to be a fun holiday without anything going wrong so why?

"Shuuya!"

When he made it out at last, his parents were holding onto the railings as the boat continued to rock. They were soaked from the rain but they didn't dare to move in case they would be knocked overboard. His mum was telling him to go back in but being the dependent child he was, he ran after them, wanting his parents by his side.

But before he could reach them, he was knocked off his feet when the boat suddenly gave an expected jolt and rocked back, making him slip backwards on his back and hit against the wall. Not giving him a chance to recover, the boat was rocked to the other side again and the next thing Kano knew was that he fell into the ocean.

His tiny body was tossed and tumbled about by the large currents, with every single air knocked out of his lungs. Not only that he couldn't scream for help, he couldn't see where was up and where was down. Crying didn't seem to help either, because no one going to save him.

"Kano!"

He couldn't remember the details after that, but what he did remember was someone calling his name, telling him to wake up. He felt dry sand on his back, clinging to his soaked clothes as he opened his eyes. He could smell a strong scent of the ocean as the mermaid loomed over him. She was crying at first, the tears dripping from her mysteriously green eyes, before she broke into a smile.

"You're awake!"

"Yeah…"

Kano smiled at her, a hand reaching up for hers. The mermaid gladly took it as she swept his blond wet hair aside. They stayed like that for a while, until they heard footsteps along with a dog barking.

"I have to go," she said hastily as she tried to get back into the water. Kano tried to reach out for her but it was too late, she was gone with a splash of water.

And he never saw her again.

When the authorities took him in, he learnt that his parents weren't among the handful of survivors from the boat cruise that. The sink managed to He was taken to an orphanage, and later was taken in by a family along with a boy named Seto Kousuke.

He grew up with them, but due to his guardians' jobs, they moved a lot. They went to new school in two to three years times, so making new friends was quite difficult. However, ever since that day, Kano seemed to have distant himself from everyone other than Seto, because he always tried to understand his new 'brother'. Kano didn't like that, so he told him just friends. Because that was the closest he could get.

He treasured his times with his real family and the mermaid close to his heart, as those were the only happiest memories he had left with them before they were gone.

~.~.~.~.~

It was until Kano was fifteen did he saw his mermaid again.

Or at least that was what he thought. His new family moved to the town where his old family had their summer vacation. It was not like he cared anyway since he was used to it. So now he and Seto were at a high school just at the beginning of the school year.

Among the many new faces in his class, there was a girl sitting beside him with familiarly long, green hair. At first Kano was taken aback and couldn't stop staring by the corner of his eyes, because the similarities were strikingly the same from his memory. But when the girl turned to him and gave him a venomous glare, he dismissed it.

The mermaid in his memory was cute. Not scary.

It didn't stop there though, because after the opening ceremony and on the way home back up to class, Seto kept on pestering him about how he was staring at the girl. Kano was internally frustrated, because he was the one who should be teasing Seto, not the other way around.

"How did you know I was staring at her anyway?" Kano growled as they went upstairs. Seto just looked amused as he told his friend in a matter of fact tone.

"I sit _right behind _you, Kano. I have been sitting behind you for the past nine years in different schools and know your movements pretty well because I live with you."

A good counter attack was formed in his head, making him grin. "Where's Mary-chan? I thought she comes to this school?"

Seto shrugged at the question. Kozakura Mary was Seto's first friend after they moved here. And despite her petite size, she was a year older than them. Seto was awkward witch making friends, but somehow he had become very attached to Mary one their very first meeting. Kano could tell they like each other, but instead of being a normal couple consisting of a girlfriend and a boyfriend, they were stuck as being total lovey birds with hugs and glomps. Kano hoped his love life wouldn't be that cheesy and gooey.

As they rounded the corner, both the boys could hear hurried footsteps behind. They turned around just in time to see Mary came running into view, dragging the girl that was sitting next to Kano this morning by her hand. The blond teen almost jumped out of his skin when she gave him another glare when Mary called out to them.

"I'm so glad to see you before you left!" Mary smiled happily before giving Seto a hug. Both Kano and the girl raised their eyebrows simultaneously before she pulled back, grabbing the girl's hand again as she said, "I'm not sure if you know each other already, but this is Kido Tsubomi!" she was oblivious to the atmosphere created by Kano and the green haired girl. "She's my neighbour and friend, so I hope you don't mind me bringing her along."

"Not at all, Mary!" Seto pipped up before he turned to his friend. "Right, Kano?"

"Uh…no, don't mind," the blond straightened himself, trying to recompose himself before smiling at the girl. "So…Tsubomi-chan, right?"

"I prefer if you refer to me by my surname and without the honorifics, Kano."

It was blunt and shocked Kano a bit. She gave off the aura of the most arrogant tom boy in school. Mary laughed nervously at this before she said, "Please excuse Kido, she's always like that."

"I can already tell," Kano replied, which earned him a hard smack at his back by Seto.

"Kano! Don't rude! Introduce yourself properly!" the black haired boy turned to Kido and offered a handshake. "The name's Seto Kousuke! I live with Kano!"

Kido took it and they shook. "Please to meet you."

After recovering from the blow, and giving Seto an annoyed look, he turned back to Kido and offered his hand with his trademark smile back on his face. "Kano Shuuya. Looks like we'll get to know each other pretty well, huh?"

Kido stared at him in doubt, but after a while, she silently shook his hand.

That night, there was one thing that bothered him after he met Kido, but he dismissed it when he thought it was not possible.

~.~.~.~.~

More than a month past since then, and Kido and Kano couldn't see eye to eye. Seto and Mary were upset with their constant bickering during lunch breaks and whenever they hang out. Kano just seemed to love to tease Kido, which the arrogant girl couldn't stand at all until she kicked him to shut up.

And it was the same today as well. On a Saturday afternoon at Kido's small house, Seto, as always, covered Mary's eyes as he watched his friends lash out at each other again. Actually it was Kido lashing out at the Kano, who was just laughing it off while continuing to tease her.

"But come on, dear Tsubomi, I think you would look great in a skirt!"

"That doesn't give you the permission to go through my stuff!"

They came over because Mary wanted Kido to help her tutor the boys when they had horrible grades from their test and needed to have a retests. Kido didn't like it at first, but after Mary gave her 'the Eyes' (that's what Kano called it), she gave in and let them inside.

Because the house was so small, it piqued Kano's interest on what Kido hides behind the wardrobes. And while she and Mary were telling Seto on how to do the problem, Kano got up and slid open the door, thus creating new chaos in less than an hour.

"Why must you always be like this?!"

"Hey! I was just curious!"

"Um…you two…"

Oblivious to Seto's pleads, Kido launched at Kano, knocking over the glasses of orange juice on the table in the process. Kano was thankful he was quick as he skilfully dodged her attack. "Who gave you that right in the first place?"

"Guys…"

"The awesome me?"

"That does _not _count!"

"I think you two should…"

"Well it's not like Seto and Mary-chan would let me anyway."

"That's because they have a _common sense!_ Unlike you have any, stupid!"

"Stop."

"That's awful, Kido! Saying that about me!"

"Don't play the victim here when-"

**STOMP**

Both the arguing teens froze to find a very, _very _furious Seto standing between them, legs apart as he stared down onto the floor. Even though he had a smile on his lips, the rest of his face just defined pure fury because they could literally feel it oozing out of him.

"As I was _trying to say,_" the tall teenage boy grounded out through his smile, making the two cower. Kido let out a terrified yelp when he turned towards her with dark eyes, "you two should stop fighting already. Every single daythis happens_, _and Mary and I are sick of it. What's more you ruined her notes that were for us, Kido."

The green haired girl blinked, eyes darting to the table. The sight of the spilt orange juice covering the notebooks and dripping onto the tatami mats made her wince. Especially at the sight of Mary crying in the corner.

"I think Mary finally had enough. And so am I, to be honest. I really want to do well for the retest, so I'll ask Mary to tutor me alone," Seto turned to his girl friend with a brighter smile on his face. "That's fine, right Mary?"

Kano tried to scoot away, hopping he could disappear into the corner. Not going to happen because Seto suddenly snapped his head towards him, instantly petrifying the blond at once.

"Kano, as much I love for you to join us, I think it is for the best you don't. You don't even seem to be very into it and Mary usually gets upset around you, you know?"

With that said, Seto packed up his and Mary's belongings, stuffing them into his own bag before getting the alibino's. He took her hand gently and led her to the door. Kano and Kido were still frozen on the spot, all the way until Seto turned back before closing the door.

"Be nice."

And they were gone.

None of them said anything. Kido's fingers twitched as they tried to point at the door. "Is…is he always like that?"

Kano's legs gave out, feeling too tried to even stand after that scare. "I never fought with someone in front of him before…but yeah…he can get scary…"

Another silence loomed over them, and Kido sat down as well, a hand over her eyes as she shook her head. "Remind me to never get on his bad side."

"Deal."

It was the first time they agreed on something, which surprised the both of them a bit. Glancing at one another, Kido asked, "Now what are you going to do? The retest is next week, right?"

Kano slumped his head forward. "Yeah, and I messed up really badly this time. I really needed help too."

"If you haven't looked through my things, this wouldn't have happened."

"Well…I was just curious, okay?" Kano scratched his head, before he realized he made the girl irritated again.

"Of what?" she snapped incredulously. "My personal life?"

There was no reply, just Kano turning away. Blinking at him, Kido expected a smart remark instead of silence from the blond. She crawled up to the him, leaning over him as her long hair fell from her back and over her shoulders. "Kano?"

"…No one else is here."

She blinked. "Sorry?"

"Your whole house," Kano leaned back, with his arms supporting him. "No one else is here. You're the only one."

Kido eyes grew wide. "Who told you?"

"No one. I had my suspicions the when I came here. Seems kind of sad though. You living alone and I didn't want to believe that."

"And that gave you the right to look through my things?"

"Just want to see if I'm right and get to know you more!"

Kano received a punch to the face.

Kido huffed as she shook her hands to get rid of the stings on it, silent as she watched Kano let out tiny laughs as he rolled side to side, rubbing his sore cheek in pain. "Next time ask me, will you? But yeah, you're right. I do live alone."

Kano looked up at her, an eyebrow up. "Well, I asked you many things before, but you never answer them." He sat up, a grin on his. Kido opened her mouth to retort, but no words came out when she realized that was pretty much true, much to her annoyance.

Still grinning, Kano began to ask, "So how come you live alone?"

"None of your business."

Kano tsk'ed at her. "See what I mean, Kido? That's why I can't ask you anything."

Trying to hold in her rage, Kido sighed, crossing her arms as she answered reluctantly, "I…my family wanted me to live alone."

There was a nod. "You're pretty independent, huh?"

"Not really. I didn't have a place to live when I came to town. Mary's mother, Shion-san, was nice enough to offer me this house, but I feel bad for just taking it without doing anything."

"Is it a rent?"

"Sort of. After school I work at her flower stall."

"Wow! You are independent! You go to school _and _work!"

Kido rolled her eyes. "It's not that great." They stayed quiet for a while. Kido sat back, a hand going through her hair while staring at Kano with a curious look. "What about you? Why did you and Seto move here?"

"Ah. Our guardian's jobs require them to move around a lot." He paused for a moment; turning away to look out the window and saw the sky. "But I never thought I'd be back here."

Kido titled her head. "Why? You lived here before?"

Kano bit his lips, wondering if he should say anything. "No…but with my real family I…" that was when he realized he said too much, because the look on Kido's face told him so. "I don't want to talk about it," he suddenly blurted out before he got up and grabbed his notes and bag, startling Kido. Bewildered by his sudden change of personality for a moment, Kido quickly got up and managed to grab his arm before he even went for the door.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing."

It came out fast, too fast he realized. Kido knew that too because she suddenly said, "Liar."

"No I'm not."

"Are too. This is strange coming from someone like you Kano. No offence, but even though I only knew you for short time, you're really easy to read." She tugged him back into the house, stubbornly making him sit with her on the floor and not taking 'no' as an answer.

He finally gave in, but he gave him a glare to say he was not talking. Kido eyed at him challengingly before she crossed her arms, repeating the question again, "What happened?"

"Nothing."

Unsatisfied, Kido tried again, "Tell me."

"No."

"I'll figure it out one way or another, Kano." The blond groaned and faced the other way. Why was she interested in him _now_? Kido was silent as she tried to think, her fingers tapping against the tatami mats before she let out an, "Oh…"

Kano glanced back at her silently and saw her eyes were wide. A bit curious on why she suddenly looked like that, Kano turned back to her a bit more before she suddenly asked another question, "Kano…I'm…not sure…but…were you part of the boat cruise accident 9 years ago…?"

The reaction on Kano's face seemed to have answered her question well enough, making him wish he had some ability to hide his expressions without fail. Kido shook her head after she realized she went too far. "I'm sorry, I didn't…"

Before she could finish, Kano was gone.

~.~.~.~.~

Even though he tried to avoid Kido as best as he could on Monday, he managed to find him on the school rooftop. She didn't say anything for the first few minutes, just letting him stay quiet as he lay back and stare at the sky above him.

"I heard about that incident when I moved here. It was really sudden on how the storm just came in. But I think I now understand you a bit…why you're like this," Kido began she looked up at the sky too. "I was always mad at you because of your stupidity and jokes…but I guess that's what you became after that happening to you. I thought about it as well, you were just trying to be nice…"

Kano still didn't say anything, but Kido knew he was listening. Unlike his usual self, his eyes were in deep concentration.

"Hey, if it makes you any better, I'll tell you about my parents. It's only fair, right?" No reply. Kido sat down and pulled her knees to her chest, her arms around them as her chin laid on top. Kano glanced at her quietly, waiting. "I…lied too. My family didn't really want me to live alone, they just didn't want me. I was…abandon."

When those words left her lips, Kano shot into sitting position again, eyes wide as he stared at Kido, looking a bit sad as she stared back.

"Why though!? Didn't they love you?"

He didn't mean to shout, but he did anyway. She didn't seem like the child to be hated and thrown away. He was! Kido blinked. "Of course."

"Did they hit you or anything?"

"No."

"Why though?"

Kido shrugged, looking away as she explained in an off handed. "I…I did something wrong, broke a rule that didn't make anyone proud. It was silly, really, but I couldn't help it. But that really made them go off."

Kano couldn't say anything, but look away. "I'm really sorry to hear."

"It's alright; it's fair for me to tell you about my parents after I figured out about yours."

"But you were loved and just did one little thing they didn't like, so they just abandoned you. That's…" Kano breathed in, he didn't know why he was getting aggravated from this so badly. "That's just harsh."

"It's not that bad."

"Not bad. _Not bad!?_" Kano was beside her at once, staring into her eyes with the most serious look he had ever made. "Kido, you just broke one rule! I may only know you for a short time but you are not someone who would get on anyone's back unless they bother you like I do! There should be more reason! Like hating you! And-And-"

"And hitting?"

Kano froze at the question, with Kido's eyes boring into his. A tense silence followed, before he nodded and moved away slightly. "Yeah."

They remained silent for the whole time. Kido was staring at him, but Kano refused to look up. Not now anyway.

"We really don't know about each other, it seems," Kido finally said, making Kano look back questioningly. "We have just been going off at each other…"

"Mostly you."

"Because of your stupidity!" she snapped back, but paused when a hand was offered to her.

Kano grinned a bit, not his trademark smile, but still a grin. "Kano Shuuya."

Kido stared at him for a moment, before smiling and took his hand. "Kido Tsubomi."

The gin on Kano's face grew as he let go. "So, about helping me with my test this week…"

"I never made such a promise," she replied casually before getting up as the bell rang for the next period. Kano groaned as he followed. "But if you are really _not _going to go through my stuff and actually pay attention-"

"Deal!" was all the warning the girl had before she was hugged around her shoulders from behind. A short second past before she spun around and kicked him in the ribs.

"I didn't say you can do that too!"

~.~.~.~.~

After that, they began to grow closer. Seto and Mary were surprised, because instead of seeing them just bickering, they were bickering _and _talking as _friends_. They were very pleased, of course, glad to have that over with.

Summer holiday came and everyone was happy about it. Seto and Mary decided to go to the beach to have fun. Kano didn't mind, but he was just reluctant on swimming. Not as much as Kido though.

"I can't swim, though," Kido said when she realized Kano was going. They were heading home together with Seto and Mary, and the two dubbed love birds were chatting away in front of them. It surprised the green haired girl to know the blond still wanted to go after the incident he had when he was a child. "I almost drowned."

"Yeah, well so did I."

"Not going!"

"Kido, it's not like we're going there to swim _all day_," Kano. "There's other things to do there. Barbeque, shell picking, volley ball, exploring caves when the tides down, building sand castles…"

"Sand castles?" Kido snorted at the option. "Really, Kano?"

"Hey! I never built one with a proper shovel and bucket before!" he defended. Kido smirked at him, giving him a thoughtful look.

"I'll only go if I don't get into the water."

Kano smiled. "Fine by me!"

~.~.~.~.~

All in all, it was fun. Just because Kido didn't step into the water didn't mean they had nothing to do. Kano was with her while Seto and Mary played together in the water most of the time. There were no caves, but they went shell picking and explored the rock platform once the tide died down. Kano laughed like a fool at Kido's scream when he scared her by acting like a sea monster with seaweed as the hair, earning a slap.

After a while, they decided to have barbeque for lunch. Shion gave Mary the necessary ingredients before she left the house, and Kido went to work right away. Kano was staring at her from behind as she cooked the burgers and chicken on the grill.

"You know, I never tried any of your cooking."

Kido turned to him, tong in hand. "And?"

"Just saying. I mean, you make your own meals, right?"

"Yeah, but it's pretty easy once you get the basics."

"There are basics!?" Kano was perplexed. "I can't even microwave a mug of milk without it exploding!"

Kido gave him a look. "Not surprising. You're an idiot after all."

"Hey hey hey hey! I was just kidding!"

"Sure you were."

By the time they were done, Seto and Mary were already running up towards them, all soaked in water. When they sat down to eat, Seto and Kano couldn't help but admire the flavour within the meat.

"Kido you should make me lunch from now on!"

"When you get 100% on your test."

~.~.~.~.~

After they were done, they sat back in the shade to enjoy the summer breeze for a while before they decided to end the day with a match of volleyball. Kano and Seto were on one team with Mary and Kido in the other. Even though Mary was weak at sports, Kido made up for her pretty easily, even winning the entire game!

"Not fair!" Kano yelled as they made their way home. Mary, despite not doing much during the match, was exhausted and snoozed away on Seto's back as he carried her with everything else in hand. Kano snorted at his pal, before turning to the setting sun, which was making the whole place glow orange, especially the sea as the ocean's waves crashed against the shores. Nothing changed much through the past years, he realized.

"It's beautiful," Kido whispered next to him. Kano turned around, almost completely stunned when he saw the glow in Kido's eyes as she watched the scenery in fascination. Kano gave her a look, snapping her out of it before she blushed, "Well…I just like sunsets, okay?"

"Why?"

Kido fumed at him. "I just do!"

"Well! How about you two stay back to watch it from there?" Seto pipped up before he motioned his head towards the cliff on the other side of the beach. "You can see from there I bet."

"Sounds fine. But what about you and Mary?"

Seto adjusted the small girl her in his arms, making her mumble in her sleep as her arms tightened around Seto's shoulders. Seto smiled at her, before saying, "I'm taking her home first."

"How about I do it," Kido offered as she stepped up. "We live next to each other anyway, so…"

"No no! I've got her already, so I'll go!" Seto gave them a wink before he walked off, but not before calling back, "You two have fun, okay?"

The remaining two stared at him as he made a dash across the road and disappeared down the street. A moment passed, before they both said it.

"Love birds." Kano shook his head before he and Kido went towards the cliff. It was quite the walk, considering that it was on the other end of the beach. The pathway up was long and steep, but they persisted.

"Almost there and…WHOA!" Kano and Kido came to a halt once they were at the top and saw what was around them.

Being higher above sea level gave them a better view on everything below. They could see the town at the corner of their eyes and the waves below moved so slowly compared to being up close. They could even hear the seagulls cry along with the waves crushing against the bottom of the cliff. Kano never knew he could see and hear things so differently just by being so high up. And Kido must feel the same with how she was slowly approaching the fence running along the edge of the cliff.

"Careful, don't get too close," Kano reminded her, which snapped her out of it and step back quickly. The fence didn't seem to be in the proper condition for them to lean on, so they both stood back to admire the sun set.

Again, Kido had that look in her eyes. That same look, along with her complexion, that reminded him of the mermaid. For the past months, as they got to know each other, Kano tried to tell himself they were not the same person, yet he couldn't help himself from seeing the similarities. Especially now.

Why would she be here anyway? Mermaid didn't have feet the last time he checked…although the last time he checked was almost ten years ago and he only got up close to her once, and that was after he nearly drowned.

"Kano, were you looking at the sun set or at me this entire time?"

Before Kano knew it, the sun was down and Kido was staring at him with a suspicious look. He blinked, couldn't believe he was caught. "I was…umm…" did he just stuttered? He turned away in embarrassment. "I was thinking that maybe I should come here again sometime! Maybe to unwind from school and everything?"

Kido stared at him, eyes blank. Kano took a quick peek at the corner of his eyes, only to see her smiling softly.

"I think I'll come back too."

While they were heading back to Kido's house, Seto was running up to them and said that Shion was letting them stay over at her house tonight. There were also going to fireworks as well, so they should all watch it together.

As they head over to Mary's house instead, Kano turned to Kido.

"Say, Kido, have you seen fireworks before?"

She gave him another look. "Of course."

~.~.~.~.~

Summer was over, and soon came autumn. Christmas holidays followed by the New Year's came by just as quickly as the new school year. Mary was studying for her entrance exams into a good university, with Seto and Kido supporting her. Kano knew he would just be a nuisance, but he was with them most of the time, because his friend told him to give 'moral support'.

Today though, he decided to leave early to go to the cliff. He needed to get something off his mind after his conversation with Seto last night.

"When are you going to admit you like Kido?"

Kano chocked on the gum he was chewing as the question that came out of nowhere. Seto was good enough to help his blond friend breathe and as he coughed it back up his oesophagus.

Glaring, Kano turned to him. "What?"

"C'mon, it's obvious," Seto sat back down where he was, closing the book he was reading in the process. "Everyone in class knows you two like each other."

"No way Kido would like someone like me!"

"Oh, so you _do_ like her?"

The look on Seto's face right now annoyed him to the bones. But then there was this tiny little voice in him that seemed to ask himself as well.

_Well, do I like Kido or not?_

Words that were meant to come out of his mouth died when they hit air. Seto stared at him, amused before he said this, "If you do like Kido, then don't worry, she likes you too."

This took him off guard completely. "What!?"

Seto laughed at his red face. "Yep, it's true. That's what I believed anyway while observing you two together. But Mary just confirmed it."

"C-Confirmed?"

"Yep, it's a secret but Mary said that Kido told her about her feelings for you. She was just excited when Kido started to act more…what's the word?"

"Like a girl?"

"_Nice. _More gentle," Seto corrected before he leaned back, observing his friends with his eyes. "Mary said that she hadn't seen Kido act like that for a long time, and it started ever since you twomet. I'm not going to disagree with her though. Because you changed a lot as well."

Kano blinked at this. "Changed? How?"

"Well…you're much more considerate to others, I guess?" there was a glare shot at him, but he waved it off. "And you're livelier too. Not like you weren't before, but you're there for others this time. Also that you open up more, before you seem to bottle up all your emotions. Not all the way, but still." Seto laughed. "I'm a bit jealous though, that Kido could have such an influence on you."

Kano stared at his friends, hands slowly turning into fist as he turned back to what he was doing. "Can't happen…" Seto looked up. "I don't want to get close to Kido like that…"

Seto was an exception since they live under the same roof, but he was not risking on losing someone he cares about again. Because even if he liked Kido that way and she didn't mind, there was no way he could be that close to others again. She was right about what his personality, he became like this because of what happened nearly 10 years ago. It was his way to not be close to others.

"God dammit," Kano hissed once he dropped his bag at his feet. Looking up, he saw the sky was still blue, but he knew the day would be over soon with how low the sun was. That's fine; he could stay until it was gone.

He gave off a sigh; turning to the edge of the cliff, only to have his eyes bulge out from what he saw. At the center of the edge, a part of the fence was missing, leaving an open space for people to just dive off if they were stupid enough to. A horrible feeling came over him as Kano raced over to the edge, mindful of where he stepped as he leaned over a little. He remembered there was no rock platform at the bottom and the cliff was flat along the side, but just in case. All he saw, though, were just waves crushing against the cliff.

"Kano?"

He jumped at the unexpected voice, making his hand slip off the edge and the momentum instantly made him fall. A startled cry was all he heard before he began to tumble down to the ocean below, plunging in with a great force.

Kano finally let out the scream he held in, which was a mistake because a current came crashing into him and knocked the remaining air out of his lungs and filled them with water. Panic started to kick in as he was carried away, as he tried to tell where the surface was again.

Suddenly, a sudden sound of someone plunging into the water as well caught his attention, before he was quickly grabbed from his upper arm and pulled upwards. Kano tried to see who it was, but with the foam created from the waves and how blurry everything was, he couldn't make out anything. Just someone who seemed to have green hair-

_Wait wha-?_

The world above the ocean greeted him with plenty of air once Kano resurfaced, who was gasping as he spluttered out the water in his lungs. Someone was still holding onto his arm, trying to keep him afloat.

"Kano…?"

The person murmuring his name quickly made him snap up to realize who it was that save him. Kano's bottom jaw slacked open when he saw anxious green eyes staring at his gold ones. _No way._

"_Kido!?_"

The girl just nodded mutely, looking away in shame before they felt another wave hitting them. Kido quickly held onto Kano tighter, telling him to hold on as she swarm against it.

"There's a rock platform on the other side. We can get back up on land from there."

Kano didn't question her, too shocked from the fall and the fact Kido was with him in the water. Despite what she said in the summer, Kido was a very strong swimmer as she went through each wave with ease while holding onto Kano tightly. A silent answer came into his mind as he realized why Kido lied.

Like Kido said, there was the rock platform on the other side, with the upper part of it blocked off by a brick wall. It would be easy to climb over if they jumped high enough. Kido quickly let Kano climb up on land once the water was shallow enough for him to stand up, before she let herself pant harshly and rest in the water.

Kano, however, stayed there. While on his hands and knees, he tried to breathe in a good amount of oxygen as he calmed down. He looked back, seeing Kido still there on her stomach.

"Hey…"

Kido flinched at his tone, not daring to look up to see his face. Kano rolled over and sat where he was, allowing him to see Kido's full form.

"You can't hide anymore. Get up," he said as he watched her green fish tail sway in the waves. "No one's here to see you like this anyway."

Thinking over his reasoning for a moment, Kido sighed and pushed herself up and sat next to the blond, focusing on anything else other than Kano.

"You know…I should have known. Other than your looks, you said my name right off the bat the first time we ever talked. I was sure you got it from Mary, but I guess not."

No reply from Kido, making him remember when she tried to talk to him properly back on the school rooftop. Silent loomed over them as Kano sat back, his arms supporting his weight as he thought on what to say next. "You changed, you know that? You used to be cute."

That worked well. Too well because he received a sharp jab into his side. Kido growled at him, eyes ablaze with fury as he watched him clutch his side in pain.

"What were you thinking?" she finally yelled. Kano glanced at her, an eyebrow up. "Why were you leaning over the cliff like that?! You could have fallen off!"

"Already happened," he responded evenly as he got closer to her. Kido leaned back slightly, her tail swished about for a second. "I was just checking if anyone was hurt because the fence was broken."

While he said that, Kano gave her a hard look, looking up and down at the mermaid in front of him. She was both Kido and the mermaid he remembered, he was sure of it. That arrogant attitude in that body, there was no mistake. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked solemnly. "Why didn't me you were that mermaid I met years ago?"

Kido turned away, quietly bringing her tail up for her to hug as her head laid on top of it. "How am I supposed to? I didn't know if you even remember…or thought it was some dream…"

Kano's hands reached out and pulled Kido's face towards his, forcing them to meet eye to eye.

"I never forgot. How could I forget someone like you?" he paused, thoughtful for a moment before he sighed and let go. "I'm an idiot to not realize you are her."

"You are an idiot," Kido rolled her eyes.

"I don't know, like I said, you're not as cute back then."

A light punch was given at his shoulder. "Don't make me hit you again. And speak for yourself; you changed much more compared to me."

"How would you know? We only met…what? Three times back then?"

The question made Kido turn red again, and she looked away in embarrassment. Kano waited patiently, because the way the end of her tail moved seemed pretty interesting. It was like it responds to her emotions.

"I…well…after we met the first time…I was curious, okay?" Kido turned back to him, still blushing. "No one ever saw me before…and you look…look…"

"Cute?" the blush seemed to intensify on the mermaid's face. Kano grinned in triumph as he snickered out, "Kido thought I was cute?"

"Don't get it to your head! It was years ago!" she huffed before she went on. "Yeah, I wanted to see you again, but it's against the rules for humans to see us, so I watched you quietly. You and your parents…you were all so happy…you were happy. More happy compared to who you are now."

Kano stared at her, before he silently took her hand. She looked up and saw his looking eyes looking downcast.

"Yeah…you're right…after you and my parents left…this is what I became, I realized." He smiled at her sadly, giving her hand a squeeze. "But from what you said, is that why your family abandoned you? You came to the surface to see me?"

Kido shook her head. "No. I was banished because I saved you. That was the last straw really, since I kept on coming up here."

"Why?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I guess I love the land too much. Especially the sun because beneath the sea, it's all cold and dark all the time, while up here you have the sun to keep everything bright and warm as long as it can. It can even change the sky's colour as it travels above us."

Kano looked up, just realizing the sun was setting for today. He turned back to Kido, pointing at the light as he said, "I guess that's why you always stare at sun sets like it was magic."

Kido blinked at this. "Do I really look like that?"

"Yep! It was like it hypnotized you or something!"

Kido blushed again, and Kano liked it. It wasn't like her usual angry blushes, it was something completely new.

"One more question." Kido nodded, waiting.

"Are you ever going back?"

She didn't say anything, but after a while, she shook her head sadly. "I can never go back. Banishment is serious where I'm from and it can never be undone. I have to stay here on land forever."

The next thing she knew, which surprised her from the suddenness, was Kano pulling her into a hug. Kido blinked as the blond held onto her tightly.

"Good," he said, his voice shaking a bit. "I thought I lost you along with my parents forever. But I didn't." Kano buried his face at the crook of Kido's neck, letting his held in for so long tears go free and mix with the wetness on Kido's skin. "And you're here to prove that I didn't."

He felt Kido's arms slowly raising up to hug him back, making him glad that this was real. A hand came up to pat his wet hair as she murmured softly. "Yeah, I'm here. With you."

"Can you stay with me forever?"

Kido pulled back, hands coming down to grab his as she stared at him with her mysteriously green eyes, a smile on her face. "Yes. I can do that."

The two sealed their promise under the setting sun.

~.~.~.~.~

**Deceiver: CHEESE. SO MUCH CHEESE. *shot***

**I had two endings for this. The Happy End and the DEAD END. I could have decided but since cloudy isn't an anon, I asked her what she liked without telling her the plot.**

**And I think the DEAD END would have been much, _much, _shorter too! XP …Also I think I won't write it, with how Kagepro is going…**

**WE NEED MORE KANOKIDO TO SAVE US ALL!**

**SO! IF ANY OF YOU HAVE ANY REQUEST FOR SOME KANOKIDO STORIES, JUST LEAVE A REVIEW HERE AND I'LL ADD IT TO THE LIST (rules apply in my kikithedeceiver tumblr blog)**

**THANKS FOR READING! :D**


	2. Permission to marry!

~.~.~.~.~

**Permission to marry!**

~.~.~.~.~

Kano counted the presence of everyone in the base. Descending from their ranking, Konoha was talking with Hibiya, Shintaro and Ene about the new online game, with the cyber girl chatting madly about how the HikiNEET would lose once he faced her. Snickering at Shintaro's annoyed face, Kano turned to the girls. Momo was playing with Mary's hair, putting all these bizarre coloured flower hairclips in them. He remembered the idol said something about 'Rapunzel', but didn't she have blonde hair? …Black? Brunette? Whatever, next.

Seto was sitting next to Kido as he flipped through the new animal magazine he picked up on his way home from work last night. The blond could see the green haired girl casting shifty eyes at the pages while pretending to listen to music through her earphones. Okay, everyone's here. The whole family was here.

Taking a deep breathe, he put on the mask of complete confidence before silently getting up. Only his pals seemed to have noticed his movements, but they ignored him anyway. Making his way up to the red member of their gang, Kano cleared his throat to get his attention.

"Shintaro-kun?"

The addressed teen looked up from the game he was playing, a sense of dread running up his spine once he saw Kano's calm looking eyes. "Yes?"

"What do you want now, ojii-san?"

Right after Hibiya's words, Kano suddenly fell onto his knees, bowing his head all the way to the floor with his hands folded in front of him. Shintaro only had a chance to gasp when everyone else looked up to see what was going on before Kano suddenly blurted out loudly:

"Please allow me to take Kido Tsubomi's hand in marriage!"

All activities the gang were doing ceased within a millisecond. The final hairclip Momo had in her hand and the can of soda Shintaro had in his fell from their grasp, yet their noises did not break the silence that loomed over them.

A whole minute passed and Shintaro's brain still couldn't compute the question that was asked. But it seemed like someone else's did, because while Kano was still on the floor, bowing at the lowest of the low, Kido came up with Seto's rolled up animal magazine and smacked it against the blond's head.

"_What the hell is wrong with you, idiot!?_" Both Shintaro and Kido yelled, faces as red as their Eyes. Shintaro however, backtracked as he shook his head. "No, scratch that. _Why _are _you _asking _me?!_"

Kano looked up at him, blinking at the question. "Well, Seto told me to…"

The accused boy raised his hands up in surrender, trembling at the full on glare Kido and Shintaro gave him. Even though he wasn't using his Eyes and only knew the 18 years old teen for a brief time, he could tell his rage and embarrassment was just the same as Kido's. "I-I-I-I don't know what he's talking about!"

"What? But back then!"

"Back then?"

Everyone was watching them in amusement, because that was what the gang mostly had for entertainment when they were not out on missions and going to Kagerou Days. Kano rolled his eyes at his friend's forgetfulness. "Remember? You said it is a tradition to ask for permission from the father to marry his daughter and-"

"_Since when was I/he her/my father!?_" Shintaro and Kido screamed again before the leader wacked the upside of Kano' _and _Seto's head, irritated by their idiocy.

While Kano rubbed his forming bruises, he gave off a laugh as he said, "No, that's the thing. We don't have a father and Tateyama-san is _far_ from being a father figure," at this Kido, Momo and Ene had to nod in agreement, "and since Shintaro-kun is the oldest and is someone Ayano nee trusted as the hero, I think I should ask him." Oblivious to the gapping HikiNEET, Kano turned back to him and bowed again. "So please, Shintaro-kun, as much as I hated you before and find you annoying, I want Tsubomi-chan to be my wife!"

More smacks from the rolled up magazine was given to him by a very red faced leader of the Mekakushi-Dan. Momo was trying hard not to laugh at the scene, but it was too funny. Her brother looked too helpless and she was _sure _Ene was laughing in his laptop right now.

"Kano, I don't think you need to ask _me _for permission, I mean if you want I'm sure Kido-"

"Wait, Master!" Ene finally unmute the laptop to reveal herself giggling in glee. "Shouldn't you say something like 'As long as you can make my daughter happy, you can take her'?"

"I'm/He's not her/my father!" the reaction just sent Ene into another spiral of laughter, with Hibiya and Konoha watching her roll around on the screen and hitting some opened up windows and browsers in the process.

Mary tilted her head, blinking innocently. "But Kano, if you want to marry Kido, don't you need a ring?"

All eyes fell on the medusa girl, silent. Momo blinked before she suddenly got onto her feet and exclaimed, "Yeah, Kano-san! You need a ring to marry someone!"

"No ring means no marriage!" Ene managed to yell. "Every girl wants a beautiful gem sitting on their finger to show how much their man loves her!"

"Really? …But my mother's ring didn't have any gems…" Mary began to tear up at the new information given to her. Seto and Momo quickly tried to cheer her up, convincing her that a ring didn't mean anything.

Kido, glared at the blond by her feet. "Now look what you did."

Sitting up, Kano scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Whoops."

He better not show off the ring he worked his butt of for then. Maybe tonight in Kido's room, he would ask her. That was if she was calm enough by then.

~.~.~.~.~

**Deceiver: …**

**"kazeotaku: Kano asked Shintaro's permission to marry Kido after he heard it was tradition to ask the father for permission first from Seto."**

**THIS IS SO MUCH FUN TO WRITE I HAVE TO WRITE THIS ONE OUT BEFORE I WENT TO BED. TOO FUNNY! TOO FUNNY! SORRY BUT I'M JUMPING AROUND XD**

**If you want to watch the entire thing again, ask Ene. She has the whole thing recorded ;P**


	3. Punishment

**Anon's Request: Kido suddenly woke up as a male**

~.~.~.~.~

**Punishment**

~.~.~.~.~

There was a rule in the Mekakushi-Dan with regards to the things they brought back from the missions.

Due to an incident that started with Member No.7, Kisaragi Shintaro, ingesting a number of sugar cubes that reverted his body to a small child, all edible substances that were stolen from the missions were to be placed _high above __**Kano's height **_to avoid any other mishaps from happening again. Most of them were to be analysed by Shintaro, Ene and Konoha when **Kano **was not in the base to see what they cause. If they were harmless enough, along with some precautions, they could have a try if they wished. So far they had found a potion that could revert the drinker into an animal (Seto freaked out when he heard Mary's thoughts from a white rabbit that suddenly appeared), a candy that could take away the person's weight (Konoha was left up on the ceiling for hours), and a soda that was actually a strong sex drug (they locked Shintaro in his room with Konoha as the barricade).

That was how it was…but…

"Why did no one put away that milk last night!" Kido slammed her hands onto the table, eyes narrowed as she glared at all the members furiously. Everyone, but Kano looked away in guilt, agreeing it was their fault that their leader's body was like this.

To explain what happened, the gang went on a mission that was very easy and simple, especially when the security was very weak according to Ene and Hibiya. They all thought it would be quick, so Kano decided to be left out along with Kido, because they saw that there was no need to rely on hiding and deceiving like they usually did. However, it took a while for Hibiya to get his Eyes working properly to know where the thing they were looking for was, resulting in some setbacks along with Mary and Momo exhausting their own Eyes when they were almost caught. They got it in the end, but came back to the base in the dead of the night and they crashed right away, right after placing the bottle of white substance that resembled milk on the kitchen counter. At that time, Kido woke up and wanted something to drink…so…

The result was that she woke up with a different body. A male body.

After slapping Kano senseless because of his mocking laughter and realizing it was not his doing, Kido gave everyone the guilt trip of their life time.

"We're so sorry!" Momo bowed her head while placing her clapped hands at front. "We were just so tired! We were planning to put it away once we woke up and…"

"No excuses!"

A hand was slowly put up into the air, grabbing Kido's attention. "I'll have to defend Kisaragi-chan on this one, Kido. Hibiya's did just get his Eyes and making him use them so much on a mission, easy or not, would have likely caused some problems. We should have went with them in the end to make sure nothing went wrong."

The left eye of the gang's leader twitched dangerously, making every more terrified, especially because of Kido's new sharp features. Seto and Momo glanced at Kano, wondering if he wanted a death wish or something.

"And besides, these things aren't permanent! From what we know, this won't last long, right guys?" he turned to Shintaro and Ene, who deadpanned as the male held up the bottle.

"It lasts for 24 hours."

"Seeeee? It will be over in like what? 16 hours? You'll be fine!" everyone wondered if he was purposely ignoring Kido's rising anger. "Seriously Kido, changing into another gender isn't that bad. I mean look!" reaching to the back of his head and closing his eyes, Kano pulled out long stands of wavy blond hair out and let them fall over his shoulders just as he opened his eyes again. While everyone was shocked, he casually laced his now feminine fingers together, "I have played the role of a girl a few times. Changing gender is pretty fun!"

A slipper was thrown at his face, distracting everyone long enough until they heard the slam of the door. The item fell off in a comical manner as it revealed Kano's still grinning face. A moment of silence past with the gang wondering what to do, once in a while turning to Kano and Seto for advice.

A sigh finally left the blond, slowly getting up and turning to his friend. "I'll try to talk to her," he said. Seto nodded understandingly and watched with everyone else as he left them.

"Should we really leave them alone?" Mary asked quietly. Glancing down at her, the raven haired boy sighed, pushing himself away from the table.

"They'll work it out. I'm sure," was all he said before he started to make lunch for everyone.

~.~.~.~.~

In front of the vanity's mirror, Kido tugged all her hair to the front, ignoring Kano's presence as she tried to make her face and neck less broad and sharp. It turned out alright, her red jacket's collar hid her Adam's apple perfectly. Still, she hated it.

"I don't understand how you can stand being in that form most of the time," Kido finally muttered, acknowledging Kano's presence. "I never could."

The Deceiver blinked at the Leader, silent before he went up behind her, smiling. "I don't see what's so bad Kido. It's actually pretty fun being all curvy and have bo-"

"Not that!" a hand came up to slap him in the face. The blond managed to let out a laugh, only to stop when he saw how dead serious Kido was when she looked at him. "I don't mean it like that. Kano, if your powers can change even your physical form, then it should be no problem for you to also change your hair style. I don't understand _why _you always make them look wavy and stay blond when you can have something else."

She knew he understood what he meant, because there was a reaction from him. Kano's fingers slowly reached up to his long locks, absently twirling them in silence.

"I like wavy blond hairs," he managed to say; a forced smile was on him as he watched Kido. The leader crossed her arms, annoyed.

"And why are you staying like that in the first place?" she turned back to the mirror and tugged her hair again. "You didn't drink that stupid milk, so go back to being yourself."

Arms suddenly came up and held her around the shoulders, hugging her tightly for her to stay silent and listen. Kano hid his eyes behind his bangs and buried his face on Kido's back, a thin line on his lips as he breathed in the girl's scent. Kido turned to him, waiting.

"I don't want to leave leader like this," he mumbled against her. "I didn't go on the mission too so it seems fair."

She was quiet, but a hand came up and held onto Kano's forearm firmly. "You don't have too."

"I know the real reason why you hate yourself looking like a guy, Kido. That's why I made myself look like mum," there, he said it. Kido's grip on Kano strengthened. Despite her temporary large hand size and his smaller form, Kano didn't find it painful at all. He decided to hug Kido tighter, telling her it was okay.

"But doesn't it hurt?"

He blinked at the question and shook his head. "Not really. Even though mum hurt me, I still love her…but it's more painful for you, I know that."

There was a sigh. "I hate how you know everything…and still lie to me."

"Think of it as a punishment for leaving them all alone with the mission last night," Kano said as he lifted his head up. They both looked into the mirror, seeing the refection of someone they loved and hated.

"I think this is punishment already," Kido murmured before leaning back against him.

~.~.~.~.~

**Deceiver: I don't know what I just did…I was laughing at the beginning before I made it turn serious…**

**Don't ask me what they were doing while everyone was out on the missions as well *creeps away***


	4. Wedding Myths can be real, you know?

**senkounomaihime: AU Kido caught the bouquet in her friend's wedding. Kano teased her, and that led to an indirect confession from Kido to Kano**

**Deceiver: Back from Fiji and wrote this on the plane. (Jet lags might have affected this oneshot)**

~.~.~.~.~

**Wedding Myths can be real, you know?**

~.~.~.~.~

As much of a scaredy cat she was in urban legends, Kido didn't believe in myths. Especially the ones that had something to do with weddings.

Momo, Hiyori, Takane and the rest of the girls from their old high school all crowded around her, trying to get the best spot to catch the bouquet. Ayano and Shintaro stood back with Kano, Haruka and Hibiya; the dark brunette had a bright smile on her face as she watched Kido trying to get away from the bickering, pushy girls. The green haired girl held her tongue as she was shoved forward by someone she didn't bother knowing the name of and saw Ayano waving at her, mouthing out the words 'Good luck'. What was so great about a ball of flowers that would wilt in three days' time? It was not like it was going to give them a one way ticket to marriage with your prince charming in less than an hour.

She knew that much at least.

"Ready?" Seto yelled at the girls from the top of the church steps, instantly silencing them with a bright smile. Even though he was officially and forever taken, Seto could always make the girls swoon over him. They were jealous someone like Mary could capture his heart and make it his with her pure love and innocence. There was still someone like Kano and Haruka, but rumours had it that they already have someone else in mind.

"Throw it!" Momo waved her hands high. With a nod, Seto turned back to his wife, who was blushing while holding onto the large bouquet of stephanotis tightly in hands. After counting and telling herself to relax, Mary turned her back towards all the girls, breathing in slowly before throwing the flower into the air.

High shrills of 'I want it' and 'It's miiiine!' filled the courtyard at once, the girls once again pushed and shoved against one another for the prize. It almost landed into someone's hand but Hiyori accidentally pumped her away before Takane shoved forward along with Kido. The green haired girl only had one second to react before she felt something falling into her hands perfectly.

"And the winner iiiiiiis…Leader-san!" Momo cheered, quickly followed by the wedding guests. Kido stared at the stephanotis in her hands, didn't know what to say as Ayano rushed up and hugged her with great force.

"Congratutions, Tsubomi-chan!" she squealed, jumping up and down in delight. Kido could only manage a weak nod as she hugged back just as Momo came running and joined in too.

"What the…it's Kido-san again?"

Kido flinched in Ayano's arms, hoping her foster sister didn't notice. She seemed to have though as she hugged her tighter.

"Whatever, these things aren't real anyway."

"Yeah, didn't she caught one once in Tateyama-san's wedding?"

"She's Kisaragi Ayano now, numbnut. But yeah, she did."

"As if God would bless someone like her holy matrimony in the future!"

As the girls laughed, the only thing that kept her temper under control was everyone around her. Ayano was whispering that it was alright while Momo quietly gave them her death glare. No one could stand an idol's glare, especially from her if they 'loved her _oh_ so much'. Hibiya muttered out 'Girls' before his feet was stepped on by Hiyori' and Takane's heels. Haruka laughed while Shintaro shook his head, until he noticed their blond male friend making his way up to the girls, clicking his tongue in distaste.

"Oh_ my,_ dear _ladies_," Kano sighed while clapping his hands together dejectedly. Seto and Mary came up to them as they all watched Kano's antics take place. "How can you all turn into such sour pusses over something so trivial on someone's wedding and happiness? So uncute and unrefined for you young maidens."

They were all taken aback, shocked to actually disgust Kano. The blond gave them a charming smile before he turned back to where his friends was, calling out, "Hey, Haruka-kun! Photo time?"

"Photo time!" the cheerful man replied, a camera high in the air. Mary squealed and quickly dragged Kido and Seto with her to the spot Haruka had picked.

"Kido! Stand next to me!" the small bride chimed, clinging onto her friend tightly. Kido, while trying not to trip in her heels, flattened her purple dress to make herself look at least presentable. Momo and Ayano took a great deal just to get her into the dress, especially when it sparkled and showed off half of her thighs. They compensated though, by just putting half her hair up into with a ribbon.

While they were at it, everyone took different photos. After Kido with Mary and Seto, Kano joined in; then it was Ayano and Shintaro with the new couple, all the girls in the gang before the boys in the gang. Even Haruka got to join in after someone offered to take some photos for him. Soon everyone had their chance with the couple, before it ended with the entire gang together.

"Thank you!" While Haruka ran up to the temporary photographer and everyone began to talk amongst themselves, Kido quietly drifted away from them while staring at the bouquet in her hands again, the faint fragrance they gave off drifted into her nose. They were beautiful, she would admit, but that it.

"You okay, Kido?" the girl was startled when she turned around to see Kano walking towards her, gold eyes wide in mischievous glee. Huffing, Kido shook her head before turning back to the flowers.

"Nothing," she said. But Kano didn't look convinced, as his eyes fixed on her until she said something else. He was patient, so Kido finally gave in. "You know it was pretty rude of you to dismiss your fans like that."

"Meh, even though what they said was pretty accurate, it was still rude," a glare was shot at him, but he went on, "I mean, this is your second time catching these balls of flowers, yet you still haven't gotten even a boyfriend yet." Kido's head shot up, eyes aflame with emotions. "Ah wedding myths, can't be real, right?"

As Kano had said earlier, this was Seto' and Mary's special day, so Kido did not wish to ruin it by slapping Kano across the face before storming off. Silently glaring at the accursed flowers, Kido muttered the smartest comeback she could think of.

"Well, if a certain _someone_ would just show me a sign that he was interested then _maybe_-"

"You have _someone_ in mind?" The words that shot out of Kano's mouth effectively interrupted Kido's words. It didn't sound like he was just teasing, maybe he sounded a bit…curious? She turned back to see him, almost jumped out of her skin when Kano towered over her, staring intently into her eyes.

"You have someone in mind?" he repeated. "You want to get married? You, Kido Tsubomi, want to get married? _Who?_"

The question almost ticked her off, but she fought it down. "What? Are you jealous?"

"Answer the question! I want to know!" Kido was sure Kano's outburst had caught everyone's attention, but she didn't care. Both of them were pretty much on the edge and it all started with the stupid wedding bouquet legend. She shoved him back, stepping back as she stared at him in disbelief.

"Yes, even someone like _me_ wants to get married!" she snapped, not caring if she was making a scene. She turned away from him, her eyes stinging from the feelings she found to be stupid since the very beginning they appeared. "No offence, Kano, but as much of a friend you are, I do not see why I should tell you who I want to marry!"

_Especially if that someone is you._

She could feel Kano was still staring at her, along with everyone but she didn't care. Before she could decide on whether to dismiss this as one of their usual, yet quite heated quarrels or just leave before she could upset anyone else, Kano said something that took her off guard.

"Then…will you not marry me?"

Kido's eyes snapped wide opened, she couldn't register to those words properly until she realized that Kano was down on one knee, one of his hands held a silver ring after he took them out of his pocket. Kido was left speechless, couldn't believe what she was seeing and was happening as Kano stared at her with piercingly determined eyes, with his face bright red.

"I have made you cry in most of our times together, but we've shared our fun times too. I really can't imagine myself with anyone else that is so tough, yet caring in a beautiful way. That's why today, on my best pal's wedding, I propose to you in front of hundreds of people here. So, Kido Tsubomi," he lifted the ring higher for her to see, "please accept my proposal and become my wife!"

He must have went over that a few times, because despite the nervousness shown on Kano's face, he was serious. He wanted to show her this was no joke and he was willing to expose his feelings in front of not only his friends, but to people he didn't know well too. Kido's hands shot up to her mouth, but they were stopped when she remembered she was still holding onto the stephanotises in hand. They were big enough to hide her glowing red face, so she hid behind them.

Everyone was silent, waiting. The gang was leaning in eagerly to hear her answer. It was pretty hard if Kido was hiding behind those flowers. Kano watched her patiently, gulping down his nervousness. There was a slight movement, Kido's lips were revealed behind the bouquet. "Stupid…" he wasn't sure if he heard it right when he saw the slight movement from the girl's lips. But that was soon forgotten when she suddenly whipped her hands down to her sides, one of them gripping the flowers tightly as she screamed in embarrassment, "Isn't it's supposed to be _'Will you go out with me?' _first!?"

"Well I don't think we need that since we've known each other for so long," Kano grinned at her, still on his knee. He offered the ring again, eyes hopeful. "So your answer?"

Arms suddenly wrapped around him and he was tackled to the ground. Everyone gasped when Kido exclaimed:

"Yes, you idiot! Of course!"

Giving out a whoop, the whole gang cheered as Kano hugged Kido back. Mary, Momo and Ayano squealed and ran up to the two, gushing out congratulations as they helped them up. The rest of the gang came up, either patting Kano on the back or hugging Kido. The guests came in as well, with the girls now wishing for Kido's happiness. The ring was now on Kido's left middle finger, shining beautiful as it showed what it would promise in the future.

Eventually, Momo and Ayano told them to kiss already, just to add it to the collection of Kano and Kido moments Haruka had taken with his camera. Kido spluttered out rejections on the idea, but Kano, liking the moments when Kido acted so shy, decided to kiss her on the cheek, staying long enough for Haruka to take a photo.

"Hey, be glad it's not on the lips," he said after Kido gave him a slap across the face. She gave him a look, suspicious. "Hey! Don't give me that! At least I proved to you wedding myths can be real, didn't I?"

"No, you didn't." The gang turned to her, confused as she rolled her eyes when their reaction gave it all away. "Never mind."

Somehow, she knew this was all part of the gang's mission that involved everyone but her.

~.~.~.~.~

**Deceiver: This…sort of came out differently I think…but it was still fun to write! :9**

**Fun fact – I caught the wedding bouquet twice. Nothing. So I have low faith in this. However, I think it would be nice to have some little miracle to show me this is real. **

**Now excuse me as I scream into my pillow from what I have written.**


	5. Soul Eater AU - Before the Battle

**Deceiever: cloudy eve and I went crazy today over Kagepro characters in Soul Eater AU. We made a lot of ideas (a bit bias on KanoKido though). I wanted to write somethings out, short or not. Someone on Tumblr already said they would write the idea since it's an interesting. I might post one more before I go back to the...other writings I have.**

**Also I'm adding in my own ideas as well. Requests are still welcome though :)**

**Enjoy!**

~.~.~.~.~

**Before the Battle**

~.~.~.~.~

"Okay Kano, let's take this guy down and HEY!"

A soft pair of lips were pressed against the blade, making Kido's mind go blank for a split second. Using this short time, Kano smirked and jumped into battle. "Focus, Kido."

He could hear the dagger hiss angrily. How could she focus after he kissed her…_again!?_


	6. Soul Eater AU - Kiss the Dagger

**Deceiver: Some of you said that the previous drabble was too short. I give you a longer version and how the heck this whole kissing Kido in dagger form started. Headcanon and how half of it goes belongs to cloudy eve…read the whole thing or skip to the bottom for the shorter version without the kissy scenes.**

**Also thank you to yuseirra on tumblr for drawing a fanart of the last chapter. Here's the link if anyone wants :)**

**yuseirra . tumblr . c0m / post/54243805559/kagerou-project-x-soul-eater-base d-on-kikis**

~.~.~.~.~

**Kiss the Dagger**

~.~.~.~.~

The school day finally ended with a tonnes of revisions for the upcoming test. Kido sighed as she collected all her notes and placed them into her school bag, before pulling out a piece of paper detailed on tonight's mission. Just a few more kishin souls plus a witch's soul and she would become the Death God's Death Scythe (well she would be a Death _Dagger _instead but that's beside the point). Now they had to get ready.

By 'they', she meant her and Kano.

Looking up at where Kano was sitting in class, she saw him coming up to her, his school bag over his shoulder as he wore his usual cheeky grin.

"Ready, Kido?"

"Yep."

They left the classroom, with Kido being silent as Kano ranted on about how he was going to fail the upcoming test and hope a certain 'smart yet cute' partner would help him. All he got out of it was a punch in the gut.

"Aw, c'mon, Kido! I really need your help on this!" Kano whined as they made it to his locker. He left all his textbooks in there and right now he needed them for his cramming sessions.

"You deserve getting those poor grades since you've never studied in the first place," Kido retorted calmly as she waited. Kano gave her a pout, his gold eyes almost on the verge of crying before she snapped, "Don't give me that look and the crocodile tears."

A sharp hiss came out of him, but a grin was still on his face. Digging into his locker and getting the books into his bag, Kano turned back to Kido. "You know if I fail I'll drag your grades down too."

It was invisible to everyone's eyes, but not to Kano's. He saw the flinch that lasted a millisecond after he said those words. Eyes affixed to the wall in front of her, lips tight with her arms crossed over her chest, Kido stood their silently while Kano waited.

"I'll think about it."

And she got a small 'Yay' as a reply.

While digging for his last textbook, Kido caught sight of three girls huddled together, whispering amongst themselves while glancing over at her blond partner. A knot slowly, painfully, twisted at the pit of her stomach, a premonition coming as they got closer with those hopeful eyes.

"Hey, Kano-kun," the girl in the middle greeted shyly. Kano turned to them, the last book in his hand as he stared at them questioningly. Kido almost wanted to rip his eyes away but she was _way _mature than that, so no. "Um…I was wondering if you…umm…"

"Come on, say it!" another girl urged her, shoving her forward a bit. The first girl yelped, trembling and stuttering loudly, "I was wondering if you can be our Meister for a day!"

The question didn't faze the two. The blond Meister always had female weapons coming to him and ask this same request if they did not leave 'partner request' letters. Almost the entire female weapons students in this school, juniors and seniors, wanted to have Kano as their Meister for once. Who wouldn't? He was agile in every mission, could sense any danger and took real care for his partner and teammates no matter what. He was one of the top three most wanted male Meisters in the academy (the others were Seto and Shintaro) and the number of requests just wouldn't die.

Just like now.

"Hm? Me?" Kano gave them a confused look, and Kido knew he was doing it on purpose. The girls were swooning over his looks and _how_ many times have this happened with her being right next to him? She lost count.

"Yes, of course!" The third girl almost screamed, finally at her limit as she pushed her friend over, eyes bright as she blurted, "We would be very happy to be your weapon. I mean, you'd prefer us too, right? I'm a scythe."

"K-Katana! I'm a katana!"

"Bow and arrows! I almost never miss my target!"

As the girls continued to fawn over him, Kano remained quiet while giving occasional interested nods and his trademark smile. Kido didn't want to waste any time, but every time she wanted to cut in, the scythe girl would send her a glare that said 'butt out'. Not wanting to cause any more hates, Kido backed off and let Kano handle the rest.

A few minutes turned into ten, and the girls still wouldn't go away. She wasn't listening completely, but Kano was merely entertaining the girls now by answering their questions that had absolutely _nothing _to do with partnership. They were prying into his interests now and Kano even had the decency to answer all of them. Checking the time, Kido decided if Kano wanted to be with the girls all day, he was welcome to while she goes home.

"I love to be your Meister for a day…but sorry, ladies," a hand came up and grabbed Kido's arm, making her stay still. Taking this chance of her surprise, Kano made Kido go into her dagger form. She fitted perfectly in his hand, holding her just firmly and not too tight. Smiling and still as composed as ever, he brought her up and pressed his lips to the blade. He did this with a wink and a bow while murmuring, "I only belong to Kido."

No one dared to say a word, they were too shocked to. Having the grace to smile at them one last time before he turned and left, Kano spun Kido around between his fingers, still in perfect control even though her soul wavelength was muddled up.

"Kano!" the blond paused and lifted the weapon up to his face, staring when Kido's image appeared on the blade. He grinned when he saw her face was, as predicted, painted in bright red as she glared at him with venomous green eyes. "Wh-Wh-What was that!? Why did you-?"

"Eh, Kido didn't like? Did I kiss you in the wrong place?"

"That's not what I meant!" He could feel her trying to return to her human form, probably to slap him senseless. But since he didn't want her to turn back, she couldn't. "You can't just…just…just do that!"

"Eh, but wasn't it a bit cool? Kissing your weapon in front of people?" A devilish grin appeared and it sent a shiver down Kido's spine. "I like it, and I think we should always start our battle with that."

"D-Don't you dare! Don't kiss me like that again!"

A disappointed pout showed up on Kano's face. "You're no fun…then if you don't want me to kiss you in your dagger form…" finally feeling Kano's soul loosening its grip around her, Kido took this chance to revert back to her human form. She landed on her feet for just a second, not having the time to react to Kano pushing her against the wall and pressing his lips to hers.

She made a muffled squeak as her green eyes went wide, staring at Kano's relaxed face. He didn't move, just staying still while holding onto Kido's arms firmly. A few seconds passed, and before Kido wanted to kiss back just slightly, he pulled back. The blond was grinning and it was very tempting to wipe that grin off his stupid face.

"So…which one do you prefer? Kissing you in your weapon or human form."

"Neither," Kido murmured while covering her mouth, the blush coming back again.

"Well, I like the both of them, so I'll do it again sometime." He wasn't fazed when Kido glared at him in disbelief. Taking her hand in his, Kano tagged Kido along down the hallway. They didn't say anything for a while, until they went through the entrance.

"I mean what I said though," he said, not looking back as they walked. "I belong to Kido, and Kido belongs to me. There's no way am I ever going to ditch you for another weapon…or for another girl."

The hand in Kano's tightened a bit. "They're just words. There will come a time you would leave me for another weapon."

"Maybe in missions with the gang, but nope, I mean it. And hey, if they were lies, it's better than the ones I told to the girls." Kano saw her looking confused at the corner of his eyes. Turning to her and smirking, he continued, "I said I will consider being their partner. I said 'consider', mind you. And I considered no and made it pretty clear just then. Besides, these fangirls have been running to for more than a year and I rejected them to this day still," he smirked at Kido playfully. "Am I lying now?"

He let her think about it for a while, patient until he heard the sweet sound of her sigh of defeat. "Okay, you win."

Grinning still, Kano held Kido's hand tighter. "Okay, with that settled, let's go get ready for the mission. Shall we?"

Kido looked up, nodding. "But no more kissing!"

He had to laugh at this. "Fine fine."

And she didn't know that was a promising lie.

~.~.~.~.~

**Later during the mission**

The enemy before them towered over them. Kano held onto Kido tightly, not wanting to let go of his only weapon and partner.

"Okay Kano, let's take this guy down and HEY!"

Before she could finish, a soft pair of lips were pressed against the blade, making Kido's mind go blank for a split second. Using this short time, Kano smirked and jumped into battle. "Focus, Kido."

He could hear the dagger hiss angrily. How could she focus after he kissed her…_again!?_ Shaking her head, she focused on the incoming enemy and decided to leave it for later.

~.~.~.~.~

**"Kano is a talented Meister already and he's popular with a bunch of female weapons who wants to try having Kano as their Meister for a day. Kido's off to the side, jealous and about to stalk off angrily but Kano grabs her arm, makes her transform and does his kiss-the-dagger thing while winking to the girls, saying that he's only Kido's and it makes Kido flustered and happy at the same time"**

**Deceiver: Sorry sorry, I had to add the kiss scene [and give me credit! I mean that was the first kissing scene I ever wrote and posted!（*****/∇＼*****）****] And of course Kano ignored Kido's demand, and kisses her all the time whenever they're in battle (or whenever he wanted really). I mean…**

**1. He couldn't really do that to Kido while she's in her human form _and _in front of everyone else/during a battle, right?  
2. The battle might be their last, so he had to do it before he misses the chance.**

**…You know I might need to write the one where Kano almost died in this AU (wait what?), who's with me?**


	7. Scared to Death

**Deceiver: Got this from a Chinese movie I watched last night. Let's say it is about an undercover cop going after the heir of a gangster. Asked my friend and got myself a undercover!Kano and yakuzaheiress!Kido, and written out the draft of the freakin' plot.**

**Oh my dirty, help me on the day I ever write this AU. I'm just going to leave this here because I felt like writing this scene out.**

**WHAT HAPPENED!? Well after falling for each other while ****_still _****undercover, Kano found out that Kido was pressured to have a shoot down against the head of the highest yakuza. He made it on time with the team (gang), but exposing his identity as well. Kido couldn't believe she was fool and walks away…but then…**

~.~.~.~.~

**Scared to Death**

~.~.~.~.~

Watching Kido's retrieving form, and starting to feel that familiarly horrible ache inside him again, Kano let out a defeated sigh, yet still grinning. Stepping back and cradling his head to keep himself together till the end, he groaned at his own stupidity. He should have seen this coming a mile away, but to think he hoped she would forgive him was just wishful thinking. Well, at least Kido didn't get arrested and she's alive. She's safe. That's all he would ask for return.

Another, yet much heavier, sigh escaped him. Well, he better get back and-

**BANG**

The pain in Kano's chest increased with a sharp twist, confusing him before he registered to the sound of a gunshot echoing around the street. Breathing heavily and his hand rising towards the pain, Kano pieced everything together when he saw Kido turning back to him, eyes wide in shock. He must be like that as well, because the next thing he knew, he blacked out.

"Shuuya!" Kido screamed and ran up to the fallen blond as everyone else gathered around him. She was unbelievably fast and was beside him already, pulling his body up in her arms. His breathing was so faint, chest not rising the slightest as everyone screamed for what happened and where that shot came from. "Shut up!" she yelled when they all crowded too close to her and Kano. "If you guys know how to act as cops then call for ambulance already!"

That got everyone's attention and they quickly got out their phones. But she had to groan when they all simultaneously called for 119 and effectively blocked the line. _Oh for crying out loud!_ she turned back to Kano, biting her bottom lip in worry. _Shuuya...no..._ she brought him closer, feeling for his wound, but paused. Something was wrong; she couldn't feel any wetness and his clothes were completely clean of blood. Grasping at his body, Kido noticed there was something strange underneath his shirt. Unhesitating, Kido ripped his shirt off and couldn't help it but twitch at the sight.

"Dying...urgh I'm dying _dying_ oh I see the light YEOW!"

Everyone froze at the yelp and was awestruck to see Kido twisting a part of Kano's forearm harshly, glaring angrily at his stupidly exaggerated face. Looking closely, they saw Kano's chest was completely black, with a part of it dent a bit.

"When the hell did you put this on!?" she yelled after finally releasing him and indicated to the bullet suit he wore. Kano hissed at the pain while rubbing it away.

"Hey, I heard you were going to have a shoot down, this is just a precaution."

"Idiot! Don't scare me like that!" she huffed, not impressed by how much he was cackling at her tear filled face. Everyone gave him an exasperated glance, couldn't believe they were worried about their team member before turning away and listening to Shintaro giving out orders to find the shooter asap.

"Oh c'mon, Tsubomi, it was not like I was doing it on purpose, I was scared to death too!"

"Don't use that word in front of me," the heiress mumbled. She growled when Kano suddenly pulled her close and patting her back in comfort. "Let go."

"No way. I'm not letting you go when you just came back for me."

"I didn't come back for you, idiot."

"Horrible liar."

"You're the liar."

He had to laugh at this, hugging her tighter. "I know. Sorry for everything."

"You better. Or I'm never forgiving you for messing with me."

Kano just nodded as Kido hugged him back.

~.~.~.~.~

**Deceiver: I have one more scenario I wrote up. Will post up soon.**


	8. Oh my dirty, avert your eyes!

**Deceiver: Another stupid scenario from the previous AU. Blame cloudy for making me write this. Slight KonoEne in this (actually it's just their code name, they still kinda act like their old selves in this...)**

**After this is a request!**

~.~.~.~.~

**Oh my dirty, avert your eyes!**

~.~.~.~.~

"What the heck is Cat Eyes-san doing!?" Ene hissed while typing furiously on the keyboard. Konoha gave her a worried look, the bag of potato chips in his hands ignored. Kano had been acting strange in the surveillance cameras lately and every time when he and Kido seem to be doing something that caught their attention, yet it didn't seem dangerous in some sense, Kano would suddenly jump up and walk away to fiddle with one of the cameras until they were off. Whatever he did, they weren't turning back on from this side. Ene had been trying to fix it. getting more and more frustrated until Konoha offered her his bottle of coke. "Thirsty?"

Ene gave him a look, staring at him and at the coke for a moment. He was scared that she was going to blow up in his face again, but instead he got a blunt "Thanks" before she grabbed the beverage and took a huge gulp. The albino smiled, glad she was back to her old self as he chomped on another potato chip. At that very moment, one of the camera came back on and they both turned to it, only to spit out everything they had in their mouths.

Face red and spluttering, Ene had coke and saliva dribbling down her chin and onto her skirt. Her eyes were locked onto the footage of Kano sitting back, looking down at Kido as she bobbed her head about around his crotch area. His shirt was lifted up and his pants were lowered down a bit as he wore a satisfied grin on his face, slowly lulling his head back and mumbling something they couldn't hear. She didn't know if it was because the listening device was still off or Kano didn't have it on him. But that didn't came to mind at all because she didn't care.

"Oh...my god..."

And Konoha had to agree. Kano was good.

~.~.~.~.~

"Huh, it is real."

"Of course!" Kano grinned as Kido poked at his belly button tattoo again. She couldn't believe this tough looking heiress to one of the biggest yakuza families was that impressed by his awesome tattoo.

"And here I thought you were lying," she whispered as she tilted her head a bit to the side.

"Oh trust me, Kido, I lie to anyone but you. Ow!"

Kido glared at him after the jab into his rib. What she didn't know was that she just caused one person to faint from shock while the other was left flabbergasted from having his friend go unconscious on him in another room.


	9. Confession to the Cat

**Deceiver: It's one of those requests which is better for you to read for yourself before you know what it is. Special thanks to nani-tan for asking for such a request. I had way too much fun with this pairing again :9**

~.~.~.~.~

**Confess to the Cat**

~.~.~.~.~

It was rare to see Kido smile. Especially to a small cat that was lapping at the milk she given to him. She found the small golden furred feline on the streets when she was looking for Kano today (the idiot went AWOL again and the whole gang was deployed into action after being missing for 48 hours). It was meowing for her attention until she couldn't resist and had to take him home. It was uncalled for from her personality and Momo said that taking care of even a pet was a great responsibility. They had Hanao already, but…

_Just taking him home for today is okay, right?_

Kido blushed at her reasoning, covering her face in shame. The cat purred, as if reassuring her there was no one here to tell her off. It made the leader feel better, blinking sheepishly before smiling and scooping up the feline into her arms when he walked towards her and rubbed against her leg. She took him to the couch and sat down, stroking his soft fur.

Listening to the kitty purring in approval, she sighed. "Honestly, that Kano," the cat looked up once he heard the name, eyes perked up in interest as Kido continued to stroke him. "Always going out without telling any of us, making us worry…"

Sitting up on her lap, the cat meowed again, staring at her with wide, golden eyes. Sighing, Kido patted him again. "Would you mind listening?"

With another reassuring meow, the cat gave her his full attention. Kido was a bit surprised that he understood her, but that was at the back of her mind as she began to vent. "Good, you're much better than those idiots.

"Kano, you know? He's been my friend since I was little. Even though Seto – he's another friend of ours, was with us, Kano was always there to cheer us up…with his idiocy.

"But here's a secret you mustn't tell anyone, okay?" Kido winked, giving the cat a gesture Ayano always made in the past. "I'm grateful that he helped us, even when I was the one who couldn't control my powers the most. He may be tired from all this, but I'm thankful for Kano's encouragements."

The cat meowed again, making her laugh.

"Yeah, it's weird." She lifted him up in her hands to nuzzle his fur softly with her cheek. "I don't like it when he uses his Eyes to hide things, but I'll admit he meant well. He's a good person. I know that." A tired sigh escaped her after this, lowering the cat in process. "I just wish he would stop using it though. It's not good for him."

Silence looming over them, the cat staring at her with bright yellow eyes before he leaned closer and placed his front paws on Kido's shoulders. He gave her a small lick on the cheek, startling her.

_It will be okay…_

Kido stared at him for a moment, blinking at him until a smile gradually appeared and she lifted the cat up to her face. "You're sweet," she whispered before cuddling him again. "But yesterday Seto told me that we have to have faith in him that he would stop and I should stop worrying. But I can't do." Her hold on the cat tightened slightly. "I…I just don't think we should leave him alone."

"Meow?"

"Because I don't want to," Kido answered without missing a beat, not caring that she was acting uncool and talking to a cat. He needs us to be with him and I don't want to abandon a close friend," the cat starred up at her as she held him closer. "As much as I claim to hate his idiocy, I can't abandon someone I love, right? Even if he would never know it, I want to stay with him until the end."

She didn't notice the cat's eyes went wide from her words; too busy with letting out her feelings after bottling them up for so long. He pushed himself away from Kido, staring at him questioningly. She was crying, but she quickly wiped the tears away. "Not one word to anyone, okay?"

Right after that, the sound of the front door opening caught her attention and made her jumping. Quickly pressing the small feline close to her chest and activating her Eyes, Kido rushed towards the kitchen and quietly, yet in haste, opened the window. Instantly, the cat leapt out of her arms, landing on his feet and turning back to look up at Kido. She was closing the window halfway before she waved at him.

"You can come back anytime you want, okay?" she whispered softly as she closed the window at last. "Bye bye."

The cat stayed there until Kido was gone, heading back into the living room and shouting at the gang once chaos began to take place. Silently, the cat ran down the alley and turned at the next corner. Golden eyes flickered red for a second, and he's body morphed and wavered until he changed into his true form of a young teenage blond boy.

"Crap…" Kano muttered as he slapped his hand over his face, feeling it as hot as his Eyes. He was sure if this kept up, his entire brain would be fried. Luckily the gang came back at the right time, or Kano would have lost control of his Eyes and his disguise would dissolve in front of Kido.

All because of Kido's words.

"CRAP!" Kano yelled and slammed his head against the wall and scared a stray cat out of a rubbish bin and running down the alley. How was he going to face Kido now?

~.~.~.~.~

**nani-tan: Kano uses his ability to be a kitty. Kido spots him on the streets, and brings him home. She talks to herself about how worried she was about Kano being missing and her true feelings about him.**

**Deceiver: SERVES YOU RIGHT KANO! HAHA~**

**AND NO CONTINUATION. MUWAHAHAHA!**


	10. Chocolate Flavoured

**Deceiver: I BLAME KANO'S CHOCOLATE CAT TONGUE! I SWEAR, WHAT THE HELL JIN!? **

~.~.~.~.~

**Chocolate Flavoured**

~.~.~.~.~

There was one thing Kido hated the most about being the leader and 'big sis' of the gang, and that was managing everyone's allowance and worrying on how they spend it. Okay, so maybe she didn't need to give it to the Kisaragi siblings and Ene, but right after Hibiya and Konoha joined in, keeping an eye on their savings became a hard thing to do. It was a bit tricky when Mary joined in – her fujoshi side sort of disturbed the Trio's life in more ways than one, but now with Konoha's demands for negimas and looking after Hibiya, who was just a rude little newbie, annoyed her.

Especially today after she found a mountain of boxes of chocolates on the coffee table, with Kano smiling smugly at her while sitting on the couch.

"What are these?"

Kano gave her a simple grin when she sat across from him. "Really, Kido? They're chocolate, what else?"

"It's not even my birthday, your birthday, anyone's birthday or anywhere _near _Valentine's Day."

"Ah, well, I was bored and felt like buying something sweet to eat."

At that, Kido looked over the chocolates in front of her. "Orange flavoured. Salt flavoured. _Chilli _flavoured. _Wasabi flavoured. __**Red bean flavoured.**_" She looked up at the blond and stared. "Kano, they're not sweet, they're more like something Kisaragi would buy."

"Oh, c'mon, they're not all that bad," and out of no where, Kano had his hand digging into a box of white chocolate he was suddenly holding and popped one into his mouth. Kido blinked at him for a second, before mentally slapping herself for not seeing that one coming. Sighing, she slumped back onto the couch and stared at Kano's attempt to finish all these dozens of chocolates in one go.

After swallowing his fifth piece, Kano leaned forward with a grin on his lips. "You know, Kido, you can have some."

"I want no part in eating something sweet before dinner," she replied coolly, arms crossed.

There was a pout. "You're no fun." He said as he finished his current box and moved on to the next. "And I used up all my allowance to buy these…"

"Should have thought about that before you got any then," Kido snapped back.

"Yeah, but you can't expect _me _to finish all these, right?"

"I did."

"Kido, I wanted to share with the others too," Kano faked a groan, sitting back while opening his new box of chocolates. The green haired girl glared at him, before she turned her eyes back on the sweets again. He was usually a big spender when he felt bored enough on one of his late night adventures. He usually bought a few magazines and a couple of books to read, if not new CDs and random objects that she considered as junk. Chocolates though…hmm…

It _would _be a waste if they weren't finished soon. So she better help out.

While looking over the chocolate, Kano silently watched her. She was gazing from one box to another, trying to think. There were just too many and most of them were buried underneath the ones with weird flavours. Why must Kano buy various kinds anyway? Was he that bored? She groaned. He was going to tease her for being slow any second now.

A soft, yet swift tap on her shoulder caught her attention and she looked up to only have something soft, yet firm, pressed against her lips. Kano had moved over to her side of the couch and was kissing her just a stealthy. She let out a gasp, pulling back slightly, but Kano quickly followed and pressed their lips together again, inserting his tongue into her mouth.

Kido let out a muffled scream and tried pushed away from him, but Kano had already had his arms secured around her body, a hand on the back of her head to keep her in place. She wanted to hit him, but her arms were trapped between their bodies. Nowhere to run, Kido was assaulted by Kano's lips on hers, his tongue teasing and their saliva was dribbling from the corner of her lips. She tried to fight back but it was no use, it just ended up with her doing it with him. After a while, a foreign object was slipped into her mouth, rolling back and forth between their tongues and teeth. Kido tried to remove it, but Kano just kept on pushing it back into her.

Even when Kano pulled back, face just as flushed as hers from going without air for so long, he could still grin. Kido didn't have the mind at the moment to wonder if he was using his ability to hide his own nervousness or not, because right now she was focused on the thing in her mouth. It tasted sweet, yet at the same time bitter, and it was melting on her tongue.

It was a dark chocolate.

"Stupid…" Kano could hear her hiss as she turned away angrily, her face hidden behind her bangs. If he looked more carefully, he could see her eyes were also as red as her face. "You're so stupid…"

And she heard his snickering. "Well, you were taking too long, so I picked it for you," he edged closer to her side, a playful glint in his eyes. "So, you like?"

Kido turned further away from him, rolling the sweet in her mouth. It was melting pretty quickly and now she was filled with Kano' and the chocolate's taste. She suppressed another groan.

"It's…not bad…"

And with that, Kano grinned at her as he handed the rest of the dark chocolate to her. "Okay, you can have that. When you want more, I'll pick it for you."

And Kido didn't object to that.

~.~.~.~.~

**Deceiver: I'M CRYING AND LAUGHING. PLEASE FORGIVE ME.**


	11. I'm sorry I failed to protect you

**From folklores post on Tumblr:**

**"Kido died first and Kano ran forward with a look of utter despair before the gun was put to his head and that makes me really happy right now (ﾉ◕ヮ◕****)ﾉ*****"**

**Deceiver: Celebration that Outer Science actually got a PV**

~.~.~.~.~

**I'm sorry. I failed to protect you.**

~.~.~.~.~

Kano didn't know what was going on anymore.

Just an hour ago, everyone was so determined to get into Kagerou Daze to find everyone they had lost - their family, their friends, and get their normal life back. It was sad to have the chance of losing their powers after the mission was over, but he really wanted to see his mum no matter what. Everything would be even better too. He have his friends, and his mum would be with him through the good and bad times. And if anything went wrong, he learnt that sometimes it was alright to have others worried about him and let them give their comforts. Everything would be wonderful in the near future.

Or so they all believed…

Everything just spiralled into chaos the very second they stepped through the gate together. He had a vague memory of the world being a reflection to the real world, but it always stayed on August 15th. The sky that was supposed to be a shade of summer blue and giving off a wonderful warmth with the sun suddenly turned crimson and black. The colour didn't remind him and his two best friends the Colour of Heroes one bit and immediately they felt utter dread filling up their body.

The next thing that happened was that snakes came pouring out of Konoha's stomach and slither around his body. Ene, who somehow managed to gain a body in this world, ran towards him in distress, but Shintaro stopped her when they, just faintly, heard a hideous cackle. Seto had already stepped back and had an arm out to protect Mary from any possible danger, but it was no use, because in a blink of an eye, Konoha's entire white form was engulfed by the black snake, the auras they gave off slowly turned him purely black, his once dazed pink eyes turned into a dark shade of malicious yellow.

"How foolish," he said in a mocking tone while eyeing the gang members, one by one. His cold eyes fell onto Mary, which made Momo instantly stepped up and joined Seto into protecting her. Everyone did the same, somehow knowing the little medusa must stay away from the dark android no matter what. The snakes that were still withering from his stomach then gathered at his hand, where they turned into a small pocket knife.

And that was when he felt everything in him ran cold.

Kido had took the first action as the gang's leader to attempt to disarm the dark android, but he was too fast. One second he was a meter away from them, but in a flash he was right in front of her, the knife of the blade already plunged into her stomach and created staining red blood. No one could move, nor speak, even Kido couldn't even voice out the shock of what had just happened before Konoha slid the knife out and kicked her right where it hurt.

"KIDOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kano found himself screaming when she hit the ground with a hard thud. He broke free from his stupor, cold sweat dripping from his entire body as he ran to her as quickly as he could. He could not let this happen. Not again, like what happened with his mum. They were supposed to find everyone they lost and bring them home safely, not getting killed right after they just entered this accursed place.

He saw her gasping for air, blood trickling from her mouth and pooling below her body. She was in shock, scared even as tears were starting to run down her face. Kano had to save her, no matter how low their chances of survival were. Sadly though, a gun was suddenly pointed at his forehead, stopping him in his track as he stared at the eyes of the psychotic person he once considered as a friend. How ironic this was, before everyone thought he was the bad guy, but then it turned out to be this sweet loving android who just turned against them.

He knew he was doomed when he heard Konoha pulled the safety off the gun, grinning madly. Everything in his body shut down and gave up on him, as if they accepted this fate. This was not fair, why was he giving up? He wanted to save everyone, he even did all those horrible things to Shintaro to make him move on. Was this punishment? Probably, since he was considered as a bad boy for as long as he could remember.

But he wasn't, right? His friends and Ayano always pointed out that he wasn't a horrible person. He was really kind and just wanted to protect everyone around him. He was convinced then, especially when he had to always help Kido whenever she cried from not being able to control her Eyes.

_"At this rate I will disappear!" she sobbed onto his shoulder while Kano hugged her gently. He didn't know what to say; just that he needed Kido to stop crying. Ayano always said he was a hero with the colour of red on him, so he had to save Kido, right? She's helpless the way she was, so he needed to make her feel safe, right?_

_"Umm…" he pulled back, hands on her shoulders. Kido sniffled a bit, waiting for Kano to say something. His powers came on its own and he found himself smiling at her with great reassurance. "You won't disappear…" it didn't match his confident look at all, making Kido want to cry again. Kano quickly back tracked, shaking his head and pushing his doubt back to proclaim, "Don't cry, Kido! You won't disappear!"_

_"B-But…no one ever sees me…because of these Eyes, everyone ignores me…" she whimpered._

_Kano pouted his lower lips in thought, trying to deny it in some sort of way. "That's not true," he tried again, a bit more convincing. Taking her hands in his and stroking her soft skin with his thumb, Kano found himself saying something truthful for once. "I can see you. You're right here in front of me."_

_At that, Kido gasped in a small awe. She gave his hands a little squeeze, blinking at their linked hands before looking up at him. Kano could only smile back, but this time a real one, as he started to feel he had to protect her no matter._

_"Please save me…"_

_And he nodded, pulling her into another hug. "Don't worry, Kido! No matter what, I'll always find you! You'll never be in danger if I'm around!"_

Why did he make such a promise if he didn't know this would happen? He failed her. Kano failed to save Kido and she was helplessly dying on the floor behind Konoha. He caught sight of her hand moving out, trying to grasp at something with trembling fingers while staring up at him desperately. It just broke his heart even more, knowing what would happen now.

"I'm sorry…" he whispered before the trigger was pulled and he heard the shot. Kano couldn't feel anything and he doubt he could hide his pathetic looking face right now. Tears were surely spilling from his eyes while he tried to give off his usual smirk.

_I'm sorry…I failed to protect you…_

~.~.~.~.~

**Deceiver: I PERSONALLY BELIEVE IT IS NOT A DEAD END FOR THE MEKAKUSHI-DAN. THEY WILL MAKE IT PASS THE OBSTACLE AND ACHEIVE THEIR GOAL TO SAVE EVERYONE. THE COLOUR RED WILL ALWAYS SYMBOLIZE THE COLOUR OF HEROES.**


	12. It's Over

**Deceiver: Here's another one. You can think of it as a sequel to the previous oneshot.**

~.~.~.~.~

**It's Over**

~.~.~.~.~

Kido didn't like it when Kano groped her body while she was asleep. As much of an official couple they were, there was a fine line between being silly and respecting her personal space. Tomorrow was a big day and she just wanted to sleep without him touching her abdomen like he was looking for something.

_Wait…_

Opening her eyes slightly, she registered on the way Kano's hand was moving around her. Why was he patting down her stomach when he usually went for her chest? And why so frantically too? He was also pressed up behind her so closely that she could not only feel his ragged breathing, but also the cold sweat on his skin and the way he trembled against her.

Something was wrong.

She quickly sat up and turned around to face him, only to have one second to see Kano properly before it instantly turned into him smiling at her in a teasing manner as he got up as well.

"Oh, what's wrong, Tsubomi? Did I wake ya?"

She didn't answer.

"My bad, I'm sorry. You know how I can't resist touching you while you look so cute in your sleep. It should be illegal, you know? A health hazard even. Well, just don't hit me because we might wake the kids up again. Oh, by the way, tomorrow is…"

All words ceased at once when Kido suddenly tackled him back onto the bed, her arms around his body and pressing him close to herself while tucking his head under hers. Kano blinked, laughing a bit as he looked up at her. "Umm…Tsubomi?"

He could feel her hold on him tighter, one of her hands coming up to caress his back gently. They stay like that for a while, with Kido waiting for something to happen. She was pretty patient when he acted like this, and she was right when she finally felt Kano's illusion break away, only to revealing him crying against her, holding her tightly as if not wanting her to disappear.

There was something about this that made her feel happy, yet sad at the same time. After everything ended with Kagerou Daze, Kano decided to try and not use his powers as much in case a misunderstanding happened between them again, resulting in Kido having to take the role of the one to protect him when he was lost. She was too used to seeing him confident (yet know he was hiding everything from her), so seeing Kano so beaten up by his inner conflicts just made her worry. Always putting others before him, she wanted him to be selfish for himself for once.

Holding onto Kano tighter, she tried hushing his crying and reassure him that whatever he dreamt about was not real or that it's over already. She had a vague idea on what the dream was about, yet she didn't want to think it was really on _that_, especially after it passed already.

"Sorry…" she heard him mutter after he calmed down. Kido pulled back just slightly to see Kano trying to not meet her eyes, his face stain from his tears.

"You wanna talk about it?"

She felt him tense against her, but he didn't say anything. Instead, he just buried himself into Kido's body more, holding her closer.

"It's nothing…"

She nodded once and held him close again. "I'm still here, y'know."

At that, Kano sighed in defeat. "I know," he paused, feeling around Kido's back to make sure she was really here. She waited for a moment, and Kano finally spoke. "I know that…but…remembering all those times when I…we…"

Kido's tensed at this. She was right, it was a nightmare influenced from their past memories. Back then, the corrupted Konoha had the pleasure to revive all their past routes' memories, hoping to stall enough time while they all freaked out over what happened to their family and friends in Kagerou Daze, and how they died at the end of each route. It was always the same, her stabbed and Kano getting shot through the head before the rest followed. She just couldn't believe they repeated the entire summer for hundreds of years.

"It's all over now," she found herself saying, to Kano and herself. "We got out, alive, and Ayano nee-chan is with us at least." Sadly, they weren't able to save the others since they didn't have the Eyes. "Konoha turned back into Haruka and Mary made sure his snake stays dormant from now on. We're not going through that anymore. Not ever."

The hold on Kido tightened, Kano acting silent. Kido patted his back down, thinking, before she sighed. Unlike Kano who told her his fear from the memories, Kido hadn't told anyone. She wanted to put up a brave front as their leader and acting like Ayano. But remembering it now and Kano being haunted from them…

"I say that, but in reality, they still get me." Kano pulled back to see Kido staring off into the distance. "Sometimes I don't die at once, so I had to watch everyone die with Mary. And every time that happens," she looked down at the blond, "you're the first person I see to fall."

Kano had to wince back at the memory. "Yeah…I remember seeing you trying to save me, even when you're in so much pain." He scooted himself up so then he was at eye level with Kido. "I'm horrible, right? I couldn't save you and let you cry."

"I didn't cry," she huffed, but let Kano move her head to rest against his shoulder. Their positions were switched, but not completely her role. "But Shuuya?"

"Hmm?"

"We're here now," they pulled back, Kido staring at him to let him know the meaning behind her words. He cracked a smile.

"Yeah, we're here together…" he said before he kissed her on the lips and hugged again.

Suddenly, the bedroom door opened, making the couple sit up to see who it was. One girl, with wavy green hair, held onto the hand of a small boy, who was clutching at his pajama shirt that matched his blond hair.

"What's wrong?" Kido asked as she sat up straight.

"Ayame had a nightmare," the girl responded in a groggy tone. The boy glared at her, cheeks puffed up.

"Nee-chan had too!"

Both Kano and Kido shared a glance, before they both got up and picked the children up. The boy, Ayame, clung onto Kano, glad to have his dad hugging him. The girl stared at them for a second, before turning back to Kido.

"Can I sleep with you too?"

"Of course, Mika."

They all climbed into bed, with the kids in the middle and clinging onto them. They had big smiles on their faces as they giggled at how close they all were.

"Papa was crying?" Ayame asked when he patted Kano's cheek, his grey eyes wide with innocence. The blond man gulped at him, silent for a moment before he smiled at him.

"Yeah, but I'm okay now. Mama chased the nightmares away for me."

At that, both the kids sat up, blinking at him in surprise before they all tackled him into a hug. Kido got up to tell them to cut it out, but they all laughed as they clung onto Kano tightly.

"We'll chase away the nightmares for you too!"

"Nightmare nightmare go away!"

Kano stared at them in a stupor, but he quickly broke into a grin and hugged them back, cackling loudly. Kido watched them all laugh, screaming at how their dad was tickling them and couldn't breathe, before letting out a ghost of a smile.

"Alright, you three, cut it out," Kido leaned over and plucked her daughter off Kano. "It's late and tomorrow we have to see everyone early in the morning."

"Oh! Are we going to see Ayano oba-san and Shintaro oji-san."

Kido ignored the snicker Kano gave out when Mika mentioned their sister's husband. "Yes, we are. Now go to sleep."

"And Seto oji-san and Mary oba-san?" Ayame asked as he crawled back to his place on the bed.

"Yes, them too."

"Oh oh! I want to sing with Momo-chan!" Mika squealed in glee, and had to be held down by Kido when she was bouncing up and down.

"Hibiya-san will be there too right? Playing games with Haruka oji-san and Ene oba-san?" Ayame asked curiously. Kano nodded his head and placed a reassuring hand over his small body.

"Yes we will, but we won't if we all don't go to sleep!"

"Oh, right!" Mika quickly stopped moving and snuggled up to her mum's body. Kido sighed, placing a hand on her daughter's body before she suddenly asked, "And Kenjirou ojii-san?"

"Mika."

"Good night!"

At once, the kids fell into a fast sleep, letting out soft snores. Kido stared at them for a moment, before she turned to Kano. He just smiled back and reached for her hand, intertwining their fingers together. He could feel the wedding ring on her, happy to know it was still there.

"Night, Tsubomi."

"Good night, Shuuya."

As they went back to sleep, the thought on those past memories had already faded away from their minds. They were together, still here and close to one another, and were blessed to have two children. No more tragedy was going to fall on them any time soon and this was their happiness.

The ending they had reached for.

~.~.~.~.~

**Deceiver: ROUTE HAPPY END - KANOKIDO**


	13. Kiss it better

**Rietto: Kano got himself hurt and rendered his hand useless but no one noticed but Kido. One thing led to another and she kissed it frequently until it's healed.**

**Deceiver: It's been a while! Sorry for the slow update but I have a week's worth of break now ;****; So maybe I can give you more updates on Kagepro?**

**Speaking of fanfics…OH MY DIRTY THIS SWEETIE CALLED YUSEIRRA (she's like a cute Mary) drew a fanart on 'Confess to the Cat'. SHE'S SUCH A SWEETIE PIE AND I AM STILL CRYING ;v;**

**Kikithedeceiver tumblr. **c/o/m / post / 62615751976 / hehe-i-drew-something-for-your-fanfic-kiki-i

~.~.~.~.~

**Kiss it better**

~.~.~.~.~

_I really messed up, _Kano winced again when he accidently flexed his dominant hand, the pain shooting from the broken bones and into his nerves. He was out late at night on his midnight adventures, as usual, but tonight he was careless. Just a moment ago he was walking alone on the railing of a bridge, admiring the city night sky slowly glowing brighter by the minute. That was his mistake, being too drawn in on the beauty caused him to lose his footing and slip off, plummeting down towards the abandoned rail track below. He was lucky to have reacted quickly and prevent himself from dying, more lucky enough that he didn't get ran over by a train like that horror movie he watched with the gang last week.

But in the end, he didn't come out completely unharmed. Bruises and cuts were forming on parts of his body, but the biggest problem was the broken hand. The pain kept on throbbing in his hand and up his arm, even when he didn't move a single muscle. Kano grimaced at it, wondering how he could hide it from everyone until it was completely healed. He hadn't been this badly wounded before Momo and everyone else joined the gang and he had no intention to show it to them and have them make a fuss. It was his own fault that he got hurt. He was the one who was careless and fell. No need for them to get worried.

And that was what he told himself before he walked away to find a way home, because trying to climb back up was near impossible right now.

~.~.~.~.~

"I'm home."

"Oh, Kano-san! Welcome back!"

It was the middle of the afternoon and Kano wasn't surprised to see the entire gang gathered in the living room. Momo, after greeting him with a bright smile, turned back to the magazine she was reading with Mary and Seto. The little medusa was engrossed on the pretty and dazzling dresses the idol pointed out for her, before squealing out cuteness on the fluffy frilly one piece Seto think would suit her better. Shintaro was here as well, just across from his little sister, and was playing '–Dead Bullet– 1896' with Hibiya. The poor boy was literally fumbling with his controller and screaming at the surprised attacks the zombies gave him. Ene was cheering at the boy since she wanted to see her Master's downfall, while Konoha went for Shintaro ("Konoha, you traitor!").

Everyone was deceived by Kano's Eyes and didn't question his injuries, which he was thankful for. He was worried Seto could see through it since they and Kido grew up together, but guess he was wrong. He didn't know if Seto never had the ability to see through Kano's lies or that he just choose to ignore it all together. Whatever it was, it didn't matter, because the tall raven haired boy didn't say anything any way.

Smiling at everyone, even after they returned to their own business, Kano went to one of the cupboards for the first aid kit. He'd just lie about wanting some energy drink and get freshen up in his room before joining them. And if Kido found out about his little incident, sooner or later, he would just dismiss it as 'what's done is done', and would get over it.

He sighed. Yep, it happened already, and it was his fault to end up like this anyway. He began to look through the cupboard, only to raise an eyebrow when he realized the kit was missing. _Where did it…?_

Suddenly, from out of nowhere, a hand came up and grabbed Kano by the upper arm. He let out a surprised yelp, but no one had noticed at all. Kido, who had now concealed hers and Kano's presence, silently dragged him to the last remaining seat beside Momo, the first aid kit in her hand while ignoring Kano complaining on her to let go. Once she stopped, she pointed at the empty spot and gave the blond a slight glare.

"Sit."

Her tone was blunt and Kano had to hide himself wincing back. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Sit down or I will tell them why I have a first aid kit in the first place."

The glare from her intensified, so Kano gave in. It wouldn't do any good for him to cause any attention right now. He sat down quietly, Momo not noticing the shift on the couch at all, and let Kido work on treating his injures. She opened up the kit, grabbing a roll of bandage and a splint in one hand while the other gently took Kano's broken one. He winced at the touch, watching Kido turn it over and find where the bone was broken. In a few seconds, she placed the splint on his palm, the ends touch his middle finger and his wrist, and wrapped the bandage around it and his hand.

"What happened?"

Kano stared at her, before shrugging. "I tripped." Kido gave him a look, waiting. "Alright, I fell off the bridge. Happy?"

The only reply he got was Kido rolling her eyes and getting back to work. Both of them remained silent, with the only background noise as the gang continuing with their things. Thinking about it, Kano didn't sense Kido's presence at all just then. He could spot her miles away in a not so crowded area and still find her listening to her music. How come he couldn't find her today, but she found him?

"Ouch!" Kano flinched back when Kido swabbed his cuts with iodine. She didn't say anything still, just gently treating everything she could spot as quickly, yet gently, as she could. He saw how focused she was on the task, taking care to not make him utter another sound, and it made him smile. If she used some words to comfort him right now, she would be like Ayaka or Ayano when they had to take care of him.

_She looks out for anyone though…_

Once she was done, Kido sighed and closed the kit's lid. She turned back to Kano's hand, now all wrapped up, and took it in hers. She was still silent as she stared at it with a frown on her face. Kano didn't like it at all, but he waited for her to let out her frustrations on him. She's going to hit him, right?

Instead though, she brought his hand up and pressed a light kiss on the palm. Kano stared in surprise, couldn't believe what she did before she pulled back, blushing a bit as she turned away.

"Get better and don't ever try to hide your injuries again, idiot," she muttered lowly with a huff.

Kano continued to stare at her, his mouth opening and closing. She didn't let go of him yet. Soon enough, he began to grin from ear to ear, a slight mischievous glint in his eyes. Kido saw it and before she could demand on what was so funny, she let out a squeak when the pulled her up and onto his lap.

"Kiss me better!" he chimed in glee, especially when Kido blushed harder and struggled to get off him. Even without one of his hands, he could still secure her around the waist with his arms.

"No!"

"Awww! But I'm hurt everywhere else!" he whined.

"Kano, I swear to God if you don't let go right now…"

"Nuh uh uh! You can't hit an injured person. What would everyone think? And stop struggling; you don't want to be seen like this, right?

Kido stared at Kano incredulously, and all he did was smile back in triumph. A hand came up to rest on top of her lead, giving it a gentle pat when she ceased all movements. They stared at each other, Kido still giving Kano a slight glare before giving up and just rest against his chest. The blond smiled softly, loosening his hold on her just slightly, as if giving in to the welcoming comfort Kido was giving him. He had to smile a bit more when she pressed another kiss on him, this time on one of the cuts on his left cheek.

Unbeknownst to anyone, Seto silently glanced at where his friends were, smiling at what they were doing.

"What is it, Seto?"

He turned back to the small girl next to him. "Oh, nothing," he said, still smiling. Mary stared up him, not convinced but let it go.

~.~.~.~.~

**Bonus point: she does it in public, but no one knows but Seto due to their powers.**


	14. Looking through your eyes

**kodoku-actor: KanoKido swapped bodies**

**Anyone follow imaginekageoruproject on Tumblr? There's a post on this and I wanted to write it. Since kodoku-chan requested something similar, I decided to write this out.**

**Oh, and I drew a cover picture for this! Yay! :D It's in my Tumblr (under KanoKido tag) and my DA account.**

**Enjoy~**

~.~.~.~.~

**Looking through your eyes**

~.~.~.~.~

Kido could tell there was something off today, yet she couldn't quite put a finger on it right now. She felt so tired and her body was so sluggish, refusing to budge from comfort of her bed. She knew the sun was out and the day was getting late, soon turning into noon. Yet why wasn't her internal alarm clock yelling at her to "Get up! Make breakfast for everyone! There's a lot to do today!"?

This was getting on her nerve as time flew by, so she forced herself to sit up.

Blinking away the sleepiness and rubbing her eyes, she looked around the room. Her mind wasn't awake yet, but she could tell something was different from it. But what? She looked down at her hand, blinking in confusion when she saw her arms streaked with many pale, ugly lines. _What are they? _She squinted at them; she brought her arm up closer to her face, only to become wide awake when she saw what they were. _Scars._ _Why!? _Without wasting another second, she threw the blanket aside and leapt bed out of bed, running towards a full length mirror she was sure was _not hers._

Instead of seeing herself in her violet sleep wear, a pair of golden cat-like eyes stared back at her, looking just as appalled when they both slowly raised their hands towards their faces and identical blond hair.

_No…way…_ Kido shook her head and looked down at her body. But it was no lie. This was _not _her body, it was some else's. A _male's _body to precise. _Kano's _body!Mouth wide open, her hands pulling at the short blond strands of hair, she inhaled a deep intake of air and was about to scream. But she didn't, he mind coming to a halt and told her to look in the mirror again. Because she saw something that was not meant to be anywhere on his body in the first place.

Now awake and fully aware, she inspected Kano's body. The scars were small, yet seem to indicate they were pretty deep and were inflicted in the same place multiple times many years ago. Not only were they littered across the arms, but they were all over the body too. There were a lot on the legs, and even worse on his entire torso and back. Kido raised a hand to the ones on her…_his _face, tracing the scar lightly. It was thick, she could feel it sticking out from the undamaged skin surrounding it.

_Since when…how come I never… _Kido closed her eyes and stopped her train of thought, realizing how stupid the question was. Kano had the Deceiving Eye, so of course he would hide these scars to keep anyone from questioning them. The memory was vague and buried deeply in her heart with the rest of her past, but Kido recalled the first time she met Kano in the orphanage. She was pretty much void of any emotion back then, but she did made a horrified gasp when she saw how ghastly Kano looked. He was wrapped in bandages here and there and multiple scars were shown on his bare skin. But she never bothered to ask and somehow along the way, she forgot about it when Kano began to look like as he was today.

What a lie.

What a horrible lie that fooled her to not even see through this!

In the next moment, she dashed out of Kano's room and towards her own. There was a high possibility of that was where Kano was and _damn it_ they were going to talk about this. She slid to a halt in at the door and swiftly pushed it open, surprised that it was not locked for a second. She saw herself there, standing in front of a vanity mirror while admiring herself and doing silly poses with a frilly pink skirt. Locking the door behind her, Kido cleared her throat, loudly, causing Kano to look up and the grin wiped off his face completely.

He gulped, putting on nervous smile before stepping back and raising his hands up in complete surrender. "I am not responsible for this switch-up," he stated quickly. "I have no idea what happened. I…swear…" Kano's eyes slowly went wide when he caught sight of the scars all over his body, and the look of disbelief on his own face. He had completely forgotten about it, too caught up in seeing Kido looking cute in a skirt for once. Kido continued to stare at him in silence, not making a move, making Kano not able to predict what was going to happen. "Um…Ki-Kido, I…"

She didn't give him the time to explain. She never planned to. And when she heard Kano accidentally let out a feared stutter, she ran up and hugged him tightly, shocking him on what she did. He tried to push her away, but she wouldn't budge and just held onto him tighter. Kano watched how his face scrunched up from grief and helplessness, tears threatening to spill under the closed eyes. Never mind Kido being the one who acted strong and hold back her tears, it had been a long time since he saw himself make such a face, and was now doing the exact same thing.

Moments passed by, they stayed like that. He let out a heavy sigh and hugged Kido back, feeling her cling onto the back of the hoodie he wore. "Please don't make that face. I'm sorry."

"Why did you hide them?"

He paused, but Kano continued as natural as he could. "I think you know why, leader."

"How did you get them?"

She could feel him hesitate against her, so she opened her eyes and looked up. "Kano?"

A knock was suddenly heard from outside the door, startling the two. Seto's worried voice was heard through it, asking if Kido was alright since she hadn't been seen all morning and saw 'Kano' ran into her room in haste. Turning to back to Kano for a second, Kido turned to the door and cleared her throat.

"Hey, Seto?" Kano looked down at her when she imitated his speech pattern.

"Yeah, Kano? Is Kido okay?"

"She's kind of ill right now, so mind if you make something for all of us to while I take care of her? We haven't eaten anything yet."

There was a pause between them, but Seto gave her an okay. Kano and Kido could hear him ushering Mary to relax as they left to make some noodle soup. They sighed, turning back to each other and Kano was a bit confused. "Why?"

Kido gave him finger flick to his forehead. "I don't know how to use yours Eyes to hide these," she reminded him. Staring at her for a while, he smiled a bit.

"Thanks."

"Don't think I'm dropping the question, though," she gave him a slight glare. That wiped off the Deceiver's smile quickly, but Kido was persistent as she leaned up to him and asked again. The cat was going to get out of the bag any seconds now, and she would not permit any more delays until she had her answer. She already made it quite clear that neither of them were leaving this room until their little situation was fixed, so she had the time to wait. Resigning himself, he sighed and took themselves over to Kido's bed and they sat on it.

"Well…" he didn't know how to begin, but seeing himself looking at him in plead, and knowing Kido was with him, he might be able to open up after so long.

~.~.~.~.~

**Deceiver: And after not following completely and adding in my own things, "Eventually, they would go back in their original bodies by the end of the day."**

**I'm not sure if I should continue this. At all. What do you guys think?**


End file.
